


Blood Magic for Beginners

by yooodles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Demons, Fluff, Humor, Incubus Doyoung, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, Student Jaehyun, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: Summon an incubus they said, it'll be fun.Jaehyun is bored and lonely and doesn't want to spend another Friday night alone. He should have known that nothing he does ever goes according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first multi-chapter, this is just a quick little idea I had, we'll see how it goes.

It’s not that Jaehyun is lonely per say, he has a decent group of friends that he hangs out with semi-regularly, and he does go out and gets some action occasionally (though he had to admit it had been _a while_ ), but as of late he’s getting tired of the same old boring routine. There’s only so much moping alone in his tiny dorm room during his downtime that he can take.

“You need to get a boyfriend,” Johnny states matter-of-factly when Jaehyun laments his struggles _once again_ to his best friends as they sit together in the middle of the dorm’s common room.

As much as his friends love him, he knows they are getting tired of his same old rant about being bored and unfulfilled.

“Or maybe it’s because you chose to be an Economics Major, if I were you I’d feel like shit all the time too,” Yuta points out.

“First of all, economics is a very important field of study and I’ll have you know I enjoy it very much,” he defends and Yuta cringes, “and second of all, I’m perfectly fine with being single, and even if I weren’t it’s not like it’s so easy to just _find_ a boyfriend.”

Johnny shrugs, “It doesn’t have to be a boyfriend, if you’re feeling lonely just go to the club and pick someone up, it’s not like you’re ugly.”

Jaehyun frowns at the suggestion, “It’s not that simple, I don’t think I’m meant for one-night stands. I feel all icky and guilty afterwards, you know I have a fear of hurting other people’s feelings.”

Yuta rolls his eyes dramatically, “How could we forget how _sweet_ and _sensitive_ our boy Jaehyun is? Remind me again why you’re still single?”

“Because he’s an awkward mess that doesn’t know how to talk to guys without the influence of drugs or alcohol,” Ten responds for Jaehyun from the doorway he’s suddenly appeared in.

Jaehyun pouts at this because it’s not true, he can be smooth if he wants to, _although now that he thinks about it, all his finest moments have usually been after a shot or two._ He cringes at his own memories of falling into bed with miscellaneous men after a night out. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy hookups, sure he enjoys them well enough in the moment, but afterwards, he can’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of _terribleness_. He may be smooth when he’s drunk but that doesn’t mean he has the best taste in guys while intoxicated. This often results in him awkwardly kicking out his partners in the morning and ignoring their texts afterwards. Of course, being the saint that he is, he does all this while surrounded by a devastating sense of guilt and remorse for the possibility of leading another person on.

“Why don’t you just summon an incubus?” Ten suggests, plopping himself in Johnny’s lap, “they live off sex and leave after the deed is done.”

Johnny nods along to his boyfriend, “it’ll take the edge off and you don’t have to feel bad about hurting anyone’s feelings. Ten and I do it all the time when we want to spice things up.”

Jaehyun winces at the suggestion because _no_ , he did not need to know what his friends get up to in the bedroom.

“I agree with them, those things are insane in bed,” Yuta states simply, again earning a wince from Jaehyun.

While he knows his friends are avid partakers in magic and dark realm stuff, Jaehyun has always tried to stay away from that sort of thing. Not only is it mildly illegal so that’s just asking for trouble, but quite frankly he’s just far too lazy to invest time and materials into something that doesn’t seem worth the effort to him. On the other hand, he can’t deny that their suggestion is valid and maybe perhaps not the worst idea he’s ever heard of. Hot sex with a demon with no strings attached (do demons even have feelings?) could be just what he needs. As gross as it was to think of, if his friends have all had positive experiences, it couldn’t be that bad, could it? Then again, the rational side of him is reminding himself that just the words “hot sex with a demon” sound ridiculous even in his own head.

“I don’t know guys,” Jaehyun replies, “this doesn’t sound like my kind of thing. Besides, I’ve never summoned anything before in my life, I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

Ten perks up at this and quickly moves to rummage through his bag, “You’re in luck, I just so happen to have my spell book with me. Look, I even have the page for summoning an incubus bookmarked. I’d be happy to lend it to you!”

Jaehyun looks at the thick, leather-bound book skeptically, he doesn’t even want to begin to inquire why Ten is carrying that thing with him or why the only page he has bookmarked is about how to summon a sex demon.

Sensing Jaehyun’s reluctance, Ten pushes it insistently into his arms, which he hesitantly accepts, mostly just out of curiosity. As fond as his best friends are of dark magic, he’s never actually seen one of these spell books up close and he’s surprised to find it’s not as heavy nor as ancient looking as he expected.

Sensing his train of thought, Ten explains, “I have the newest edition and plenty more copies at home, feel free to keep this one for as long as you need.”

“But I don’t need-” before Jaehyun can even finish his rebuttal, Ten is dragging Johnny by the hand towards the exit of the common room

“I don’t have time to listen to you make excuses. Just give it a try and let yourself have some fun for once!” he orders on his way out.

Jaehyun looks at the book in his hand and then up at Yuta as if pleading him for some sort of guidance.

Yuta simply smiles and pats his friend on the shoulder before getting up as well, “Ten’s right, don’t think too much about it and just give it a try. You never know what you might find.”

And with that, Jaehyun is left alone on the common room, wondering what the hell he’s going to do.

-

For the most part, Jaehyun leaves the spell book untouched on his desk. He’s tried flipping through it once, but something about the creepy pictures and ancient looking font kind of gives him a headache that he has no desire to deal with. As of right now, he can barely conjure up the mental energy to study his economic notes, let alone study dark magic. He has far too many deadlines coming up way faster than he’s comfortable with, to be wasting his time thinking about getting laid.

At least when he’s stressed about school he doesn’t have to worry about his little “loneliness” problem. If Johnny heard him say that he’d probably laugh in his face and tell him his reasoning is ridiculous. But Johnny wasn’t here right now and had no right to poke holes in his logic, though if Jaehyun thought about it hard enough, he was really poking holes in his own logic, not that he’d ever admit that to himself.

By Friday though, Jaehyun’s ready to admit defeat. As much as he loves his major, there’s only so much he can take at once; it’s like they say, too much _anything_ is bad for you, including economics. This fact has never been more abundantly clear to him than right now, as he’s sprawled out on his bed and with his textbook in front of him and the words are all starting to blur together. 

 _Fuck it_ , he thinks, he could use a break, he totally deserves a break, he’s been studying so hard these past few weeks and it couldn’t hurt to take the rest of the day off to just chill. Jaehyun slams the textbook shut and throws it on the floor with a loud thud. In hindsight, he remembers how goddamn expensive that stupid book was and realizes he probably shouldn’t have done that.

Grabbing his phone, he decides to call Johnny, hoping his best friend would be free to grab a late dinner. 

“Sorry Jaehyun, I have a date with Ten tonight,” Johnny states when he finally picks up. 

Jaehyun lets out an irritated whine at this and debates the pros and cons of asking if he can third-wheel. On one hand, that’s  _double_  the friends he’d be hanging out with, but on the other hand, Johnny and Ten were gross together, like  _palming each other under the dinner table_ gross. Perhaps if he sat in between them... 

“Before you ask, no you can’t join us, hence why it’s called a date,” his friend interrupts his thoughts through the speaker. 

“But-” 

“No buts, Jaehyun, I’m sure you can find some other way to distract yourself on a Friday night,” he answers with a tone of finality before hanging up with a click. 

Jaehyun sighs and thumbs through his contacts until he finds Yuta, he reluctantly calls him as a backup, but he has a strong feeling that his friend is probably already out getting an early start to what will probably be a long night for him. The sound of music and shouting in the background only confirms it for him when Yuta finally picks up. 

“How are you already partying, it’s barely 8 pm?” Jaehyun questions.

“I’ve had a long week, you’re more than welcome to join me, didn’t you say you were lonely earlier?” Yuta shouts into the receiver.   

“I never said I was lonely,” he replies, unconsciously shouting as well before he catches himself, “and no thanks, you know I don’t like parties.” 

He really doesn’t, just the idea of being surrounded by loud music and sweaty people makes him wince.  _Wow, when did I get so boring._  

He can practically hear Yuta roll his eyes on the other side of the line, “Suit yourself, bud. Don’t you still have that spell book Ten gave you, just play around with that if you’re so bored.” 

“I’ll think about it,” is all he grumbles in reply before hanging up. 

Jaehyun groans as he throws his head back onto his pillow. His only friends are really just Johnny, Ten, and Yuta, and even then, Ten is more just Johnny’s boyfriend than his friend. There’s no way he can force himself to re-open his textbook again tonight, but the idea of spending another Friday night alone watching YouTube videos of cats really doesn’t sound all that appealing. 

His eyes flicker towards the spell book on his desk. While he hasn’t completely pushed the idea off the table, the idea of anything related to the dark realm still puts him on edge and he’s just not sure he’s mentally or physically strong enough as a person to handle it in case something goes wrong. And knowing his luck, something usually always goes wrong. Even as these thoughts filter through his head he can’t help but notice his own hand reaching for the book. Does his body itch so bad to do  _something_  that it’s beginning to take control of its own? 

Nonetheless, the book’s already in his hands so he figures he might as well take a look at least. He thumbs to the page Ten has bookmarked on Incubus summoning and okay, it doesn’t seem to be that complicated. All he really needs is to draw a summoning circle, say a spell and he’s more or less good to go. Well, that and the blood; the instructions require a few drops of blood to perform the spell and Jaehyun doesn’t know why this should even surprise him considering the fact that the spell book is titled “Blood Magic for Beginners” in big bold letters on the front. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, Jaehyun’s a wuss, absolutely, completely cannot stand pain. Last time he tripped and scraped his knee he may or may not have teared up a little; he was 20 at the time. 

 At the same time, Jaehyun can’t stop recalling the memory of Johnny, Ten, and Yuta’s insistence on all the reasons why he should just do the spell, and he thinks just maybe it could be worth a try, that and the fact that now he also can’t stop hearing Yuta laughing at him for crying that time he tripped.

Dragging himself off his bed, he makes the decision to go for it before he loses his nerve. Besides, the guarantee of a quality lay tonight doesn’t sound too bad right now. He uses his foot to kick his clothes to the side to clear a space on the floor to draw the summoning circle. He rummages through his pencil case until he finds a thick black marker. The spell book didn’t specify what exactly he needed to use, so Jaehyun shrugs and figures that the marker should do just fine. It is only after he finishes carefully drawing the circle and runes that he thinks to himself that he probably should have used a less permanent writing utensil, _the dorm custodians were going to have a field day when they saw this._ Oh well, that just means he’s too far gone to back out now.

Now for the hard part. He just needs to find to extract a few drops of his own blood before he can get the spell started. He locates a box cutter from inside his desk drawer and sits himself down cross-legged on the floor in front of the summoning circle. He presses the end of the blade against one of his fingertips and takes some deep breathes to prepare himself for what comes next. He squeezes his eyes shut as he presses down, praying that the blade is clean and he won’t need a tetanus shot after this.

Jaehyun lets out a yelp as the knife breaks his skin and pokes a tiny hole in the middle of his fingertip. He quickly brings the finger to the center of the circle and just manages to squeeze out the required three drops of blood. He immediately goes to sooth the finger in his mouth, whining a little because that hurt more than he would have liked. He’s so distracted by _his pain_ that he almost forgets he still needs to say the spell. Sighing, he pulls the book over and begins the incantation, the words are in some weird language, _Latin maybe_ , and he’s hoping he’s not butchering it too much.

Jaehyun finishes the spell and holds his breath in anticipation, eyes glued to the circle, waiting for something to happen. _Nothing._ He lets out the breath and frowns, wondering if he’s done something wrong, _perhaps he missed a rune, or maybe he mispronounced a word in the spell_. Either way, Jaehyun gets up and flops himself back onto his bed. He should have known it was too good to be true. It was good riddance anyway, that it didn’t work, it was a dumb idea to begin with.

Before Jaehyun can continue to berate himself, the circle begins to glow and emit a cloud of white smoke. He rushes to sit up straight just in time to come face to face to a disgruntled looking gentleman standing in the center of the summoning circle. Jaehyun can’t see himself but he’s pretty sure his jaw is hanging open as he stares at the man, no _demon_ , in the middle of his dorm room. He looks about his age, _although he’s not sure how demon ages work_ , and he’s dressed impeccably in a black dress shirt and slacks, with smooth black hair styled back as not to cover his sharp but pretty eyes. Said sharp but pretty eyes, which were currently being narrowed in Jaehyun’s direction.

“You’re joking right,” the demon says, annoyance clear in his voice, “I can’t believe I’m really being summoned again, you humans really can’t keep it in your pants, can you?”

Jaehyun opens and closes his mouth with the intention to reply but no sound comes out.

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” the demon speaks up instead, rolling his eyes and running a hand through his hair (Jaehyun’s hands itch to run through it as well), “How do you want to do this? Top or bottom?”

The direct question shakes Jaehyun out of his stupor and he begins to laugh nervously, “Look Mr. Sex Demon, I think there’s been a mistake-”

“First of all, I prefer to be called Doyoung and I’m an incubus,” the demon, _Doyoung_ , interrupts, “and secondly, you summoned me, I don’t really see how there could be room for a mistake here.”

“You see, _Doyoung_ , I didn’t really mean to summon you, this was all a bad idea I’m not really sure why I decided to do this…” his voice weakly trails off at the end.

“So what you’re saying is that you don’t want to sex,” Doyoung states bluntly.

“What I’m saying is that you can go back to wherever it is you came from. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bother you I promise it won’t happen again,” Jaehyun apologizes, hoping he sounds sincere enough for the demon.

Doyoung pinches the bridge of his nose and mutters something under his breath that sounds vaguely like _stupid humans_.

“That’s not how it works, _Mr. Human_ , I can’t just _go back_ ,” he chastises, “You know how exhausting it is to be summoned and now you’re asking me to simply leave? I knew humans were rude, but this is just ridiculous.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun says dumbly, “How do you get back then? Also, I prefer to be called _Jaehyun_.”

“You have to fuck me, or well, I can fuck you, one of us has to be fucked,” Doyoung huffs, “you summoned me to get laid, so the task has to be completed for me to leave.”

Jaehyun eyes the incubus from head to toe. Honestly, that wasn’t the worst solution in the world. He had to admit that Doyoung was pretty hot and he really doesn’t think he would mind having hot demon sex with him. After all, that was his original intention, wasn’t it? Sucking in a deep breath he nods at the demon, who was currently standing with his arms crossed impatiently, “Okay let’s do it.”

What he doesn’t expect is for Doyoung is scoff and turn away, “Nope, too late, I’ve changed my mind, you aren’t getting rid of me that easily.”

Jaehyun stares in confusion as he watches Doyoung run his hands along the books on his shelf, periodically plucking one out to take a closer look.

“You see, Jaehyun, I’m tired of being summoned for sex all the time and disappearing right after. It’s boring, I’m bored. There’s also not much to do in the dark realm either, so I think I’m going to stay here and hang out with you in the human realm for a little while.”

Jaehyun groans loudly at this because of course this would happen to him, the one time he performs dark magic, he’s stuck with a moody demon who doesn’t want to cooperate. He does not need this on his plate right now, this was supposed to help him de-stress, but he can’t help feeling ten times more stressed now.

“Are you sure we can’t just have sex?” he tries one last time.

“Nope,” Doyoung replies plainly, “you weren’t being appreciative.”

Jaehyun can already feel a headache coming and his finger is starting to hurt again so he shoves it back into his mouth with a pout. Doyoung raises an amused eyebrow at his actions to which Jaehyun just mumbles, “Shut up, I needed blood for the spell to work.”

“You’re such a baby, that’s barely a graze,” the incubus teases, only succeeding in making Jaehyun pout harder.

“Okay fine, whatever, go out, explore, and have your fun,” Jaehyun says exasperatedly in an attempt to change the topic, “When you're done just come back so we can bang and I can move on from this mess. You don’t need me to stay with you at all times, do you?”

“Technically no, however, since you are my summoner, I feel most comfortable being around you,” he responds.

Jaehyun shoves his face into his sheets, uncaring if Doyoung can even hear him as he mumbles out, “Do what you want, but I’m not very interesting.”

He hears footsteps walk towards him and feels the bed indent next to him and a finger poke him in the shoulder, “Come on, I’m bored. I want to try human food.”

Jaehyun shrugs away from the touch and curls further into himself, “What the fuck no, I’m not going to play tour guide for you.”

He hears Doyoung tsk next to him, “The faster you satisfy my curiosity, the faster I can _go back to where I came from_ , as you so kindly phrased it.”

Jaehyun rolls over and sits up because the incubus has a point, if he wants to get rid of him sooner rather than later, he’s going to have to put some effort into entertaining him.

“Fine,” he agrees hesitantly, but mostly only because he can hear his stomach grumbling, reminding him that he hasn’t eaten since the morning, “But I get to choose the place.”

“By all means,” Doyoung stands up triumphantly and motions for Jaehyun to follow.

-

This is how they find themselves tucked away in a corner booth at Jaehyun’s favourite all-day breakfast diner. Doyoung’s eyes flit over the menu in confusion so Jaehyun takes it upon himself to order for the both of them.

“Two orders of pancakes and two strawberry milkshakes please,” he states kindly to the waitress with his signature dimpled smile.

“Right away,” the waitress giggles into her notepad, the tops of her cheeks dusted pink.

As soon as she leaves, Doyoung lets out a soft scoff in disbelief, “Remind me why I am here again? She clearly wants to fuck you and from the looks you’ve been getting since we’ve arrived, I doubt she’s the only one. I don’t see why you felt the need to summon an incubus to have sex with when you clearly can get your needs fulfilled anywhere.”

Jaehyun shakes his head embarrassedly, “She’s just being friendly, it’s part of her job. And anyway I’m not looking for just _anyone_ to have sex with. I’ve done random hook-ups before and they never end well.”

“And I don’t count as _just anyone?_ ” Doyoung asks skeptically, “I would think that I’d fit the perfect definition of a _random hookup,_ being a demon you summoned out of thin air and all.”

“It’s not the same,” he defends petulantly, “you disappear right afterwards and there are no feelings involved.”

Jaehyun regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth because Doyoung’s face sets into a deep frown, “Are you saying incubi don’t have feelings?”

“NO,” he exclaims, feeling his face heat up in shame, “That’s not what I meant, I didn’t know what to expect, you are not what I expected. Clearly, you have feelings _and rather sensitive ones at that...”_

Jaehyun lets the last part fade to a mumble as he looks sheepishly up at Doyoung, expecting to be cussed out again. Instead, he is saved by the arrival of two heaping platters of pancakes placed in front of them, lips quirking up at the wondrous look on Doyoung’s face.

“Does all human food look like this?” he asks, taking in a deep breath, “Does all human food smell like this?”

“Naw, pancakes are like top-tier of human food,” Jaehyun picks up the syrup on pour a generous amount on both his and Doyoung’s plates.

The incubus observes him curiously as Jaehyun picks up his fork and knife and proceeds to shovel the food into his mouth. He makes a move to pick up his own cutlery as well, in an attempt to imitate Jaehyun actions. He carefully slices a piece of pancake before picking it up daintily with a fork and bringing it to his mouth. Jaehyun mentally curses Doyoung for managing to look so dignified while eating pancakes, all the while he feels a glob of syrup dribble down his own chin.

Even so, Jaehyun feels his own grin spread as he watches Doyoung’s face light up from the bite, before immediately going for another one. His own pancakes forgotten, Jaehyun notes how cute the incubus looks with his cheeks stuffed with food, chewing happily. It’s not long before Doyoung manages to polish off his entire plate, taking intermittent sips of his milkshake with just as much fervour. He eyes Jaehyun’s unfinished plate with a gleam in his eyes, and Jaehyun gladly pushes it towards Doyoung, watching in awe as he digs in once again.

“Wow,” Jaehyun whispers, _I think I’m in love_ ,” I think you like pancakes more than I do, and I once solely ate pancakes for an entire week.”

“I didn’t know human food was so enjoyable,” Doyoung replies, delicately wiping his mouth, “I can’t believe I haven’t tried it before.”

“Do you not need to eat?” Jaehyun asks curiously.

“I don’t really need to physically consume food in the same way humans do,” Doyoung shrugs, “All the energy I need to survive can be derived from sex and pleasure.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun blushes slightly at that, unsure of what answer he expected, “So why don’t you just _feed,_ aren’t you hungry?”

“You just want to get rid of me,” he chastises, “Like I said, I’ve been summoned a lot lately and I’m tired of it. Besides, I’m not really hungry.”

“Right, so when will you be hungry?”

“Eh, at this rate I could probably go a month,” the incubus muses.

“A MONTH?” Jaehyun splutters to an unbothered Doyoung, “Please tell me you aren’t planning on staying for a month.”

He can already start to picture the rest of his month being trailed by the incubus, wondering just how the hell he was going to explain this to his friends. He knew he shouldn’t have taken the spell book, when had anything involving Ten ever turn out well? _So much for studying._

Doyoung smirks at the reaction, leaning in closer, “Do you not want me to stay?”

Jaehyun shakes his head firmly, “I don’t.”

“Well, that’s all up to you then. Be a good host and I just might reward you for it,” he purrs.

“Reward?”

“Whatever you like,” Doyoung starts, “in _whatever way_ you like it,” he finishes by extending a long finger to tap Jaehyun lightly on the nose.

Jaehyun shoots up in his seat deciding that it was time to leave before the conversation headed in a direction not appropriate for public, “Okay, it’s time to go back!” _Wait, did he just boop me?_

He quickly takes out his wallet and throws a few bills on the table.

“What is that?” Doyoung asks curiously from the side.

Jaehyun looks at Doyoung weirdly, “Money? For the food?”

He pinches one the bills between his fingers as if studying it intensely.

“So, they give you this incredible food, and in return, you give them paper?” the demon sounds utterly baffled.

“It’s not just any paper...do you not have currency in the dark realm?”

Doyoung continues to look confused.

“You know, what do you use to exchange for goods and services?”

The demon frowns, “We just take what we want, when we want it. How fascinating, the human realm sounds so organized.”

Jaehyun snorts, “Trust me, it’s not.”

-

Jaehyun stares at the incubus sitting in his desk chair, flipping through what looks to be one of his economics textbooks. It takes him the length of time to shower, brush his teeth, get changed into sleepwear and climb into bed for him to realizes an unforeseen obstacle in hosting a demon.

“Uh Doyoung,” he speaks up gently, “Do you need to sleep?”

The incubus blinks at him quickly as if he had just asked the most ridiculous question, “Of course, I do, I'm a living being after all.”

Jaehyun looks down, embarrassed, “Sorry, you don’t eat food, so I wasn’t sure...”

Doyoung chuckles softly, eyeing the bed, “I was waiting for you to bring it up. I see you only have one bed.”

“Oh,” he hadn’t thought about how this was going to work yet, “You could sleep on the floor, but I don’t really have any extra blankets. I guess we could share the bed but I don’t know-”

“Perfect, sounds great!” Doyoung interrupts.

Jaehyun watches in wonder as the incubus snaps his fingers and in an instant, he’s changed into loose, white pyjama-like clothing and his previously styled hair is hanging loosely over his forehead. He can’t help but smile at how _normal_ Doyoung looks, _he’s almost cute._

”Well, that’s convenient,” Jaehyun comments on the quick change.

“Demons travel a lot,” Doyoung explains casually, “it makes it easier if we don’t have to worry about bathing and changing. We usually take care of all that similar to how humans do when we are in our own realm.”

“Cool.”

An awkward silence fills the air when neither make a move to continue the conversation. Unsure of how else to continue, Jaehyun simply scoots over to make room in his bed and pat the space next to him, “Let’s sleep?”

Doyoung walks over wordlessly and climbs into the sheets. They lie on their backs side by side, Jaehyun trying to scoot himself closer to the edge in an attempt to give the incubus as much space as possible. As harmless as Doyoung has proven to be so far, he’s still not sure how comfortable he is with being all up in the personal space of a demon, then again, _if all this went the way it was supposed to, he would be inside more than just_ D _oyoung’s personal space._

Gritting his teeth in his spot, Jaehyun mentally curses himself for ever bringing up the option to share his bed. As much as he’s grateful to have been assigned one of the few dorm rooms with a double bed, knowing how much worse the situation could have been if he had a single bed, he’s never felt more uncomfortable in his life. He’s never slept well in beds with other people, feeling the need to stay stock still as not to disturb the other. Sharing a bed with Doyoung is no different, as he finds himself holding

After what feels an eternity, Doyoung finally stops shifting and his breathing slows to a steady rhythm. Feeling more relaxed, Jaehyun allows his body to loosen up. He adjusts himself to a more comfortable position and eventually falls asleep to the soft sounds of Doyoung’s breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yooodles)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two here we go!

Jaehyun wakes up first to the rays of sun peeking through his blinds. He yawns and stretches his body out, only to knock against something warm and soft beside him. He immediately jolts away, memories of the night before suddenly flashing before his eyes. _Fuck_ , he had been hoping it has all been a weird dream, induced by his lack of human interaction lately and embarrassing length of time it’s been since he’s gotten laid. However, the lump that is currently shifting beside him tells him otherwise and Jaehyun cranes his head to take a peek.

Doyoung sleeps curled up in the sheets in a fetal position with his knees carefully tucked against him and his head snuggled half under the pillow. For a demon that lives off sex, he looks surprising innocent right now, his mouth in a cute little pout as he sighs softly in his sleep. If anything, he looks a bit like an angel, with his smooth pale skin peeking out from under his loose white clothes. Right as Jaehyun suppresses the strong urge building inside him to brush a strand of hair out of Doyoung’s face, the incubus’s eyes fling open. A mild look of panic washes over his face as he sits up slightly, looking around wildly at his surroundings before his gaze lands on Jaehyun and his features soften.

“Good morning,” Doyoung greets gently, voice heavy with sleep.

“Morning,” Jaehyun replies cautiously, “Did you sleep well?”

“I did,” he nods, “the sheets were soft, but the mattress could be better.”

Jaehyun laughs, “Tell that to the university. So...what do you want to do today?”

Doyoung lies back down and pulls the sheets up higher against his body, nestling back into the warmth, “Do what you normally do. I’ll just follow along.”

“Well it’s Saturday, so typically I’ll lie in bed for like another hour or two. I was planning on doing some studying, but I don’t know how interesting that would be for you.”

Doyoung hums contently, “That’s fine, I don’t mind. It sounds like a plan.”

“Okay,” Jaehyun agrees quietly before lying back down himself, this time feeling oddly more at ease than he did last night.

Doyoung quickly falls back asleep and Jaehyun just scrolls through his phone to pass the time. While he’s too awake to go back to sleep, he hasn’t quite built up the energy or motivation to get out of bed to start the day. He can waste days lazing around like this, _and he often does._ It’s not his fault there’s not really anything going on in his life worthwhile enough to get out of bed for. _Hmm, except maybe breakfast,_ or well lunch, it was well past noon at this point.

He looks over at Doyoung and contemplates waking him up to get food. Over the course of the morning, the incubus has somehow migrated towards Jaehyun until he was pressed gently against his side, his head tucked under his arm. He would have shifted away, but it was too early and he had no will to move. Plus, Doyoung was warm, and he hadn’t felt this cozy in a while. Jaehyun pokes him lightly in the side, feeling a little guilty to wake him up and ruin what looked like a very peaceful nap.

This time around, Doyoung wakes up calmly, unfazed by the close proximity.

“Want to go get some food?” Jaehyun asks as Doyoung rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

“Mhmm okay,” is all he gets in reply before he stretches out of bed and moves to get ready.

Much like the night before, he snaps his fingers and instantly, he’s once again dressed in black slacks and a dress shirt, hair slicked back carefully. Doyoung chuckles in amusement at Jaehyun’s face when he once again fails to hide his shock at the transformation. He grumbles in annoyance at the incubus as he drags himself out of bed and throws on a hoodie over his pyjamas, deeming it enough of an outfit to be seen in public in.

Looking back over at Doyoung, he frowns, “Don’t you have any other clothes?”

“What’s wrong with these?” he looks down at his own ensemble and replies back in confusion.

“You look like you’re going to a funeral, people are going to look at you funny.”

Doyoung lets out an exasperated huff, “and what’s wrong with that?”

Nevertheless, he snaps his fingers once again and is changed into a pair of light skinny jeans along with a fluffy pink sweater. The transformation catches Jaehyun off guard, and he’s once again struck by how normal the demon looks, on top of the fact that he chose _pink_ of all colours.

“Better,” he says quietly, before motioning Doyoung to follow him out the dorm room.

The moment Jaehyun steps into the cafeteria with Doyoung trailing obediently behind him, he realizes a fatal miscalculation in his plans. Johnny, Ten, and Yuta sit lounging at one of the tables, and spot him in less than a second. They wave at him to come join them, eyes travelling curiously to the incubus standing next to him. Instead of acknowledging his friends, he immediately gets in line for food in an attempt to buy himself enough time to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why he now as an ever-present shadow.

However, any time he has at all to think of an excuse is quickly filled by a bombardment of questions from Doyoung.

“What is this place?”

“ _The cafeteria._ ”

“Is this where you eat?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Are there pancakes?”

“ _No._ ”

“Oh. Who are those people waving at you?”

Jaehyun actively chooses to ignore this question in favour of turning his attention to the food service worker to order to hamburgers.

“What’s a hamburger?”

“ _You’ll find out._ ”

Jaehyun briefly wonders if he’ll have to pay for all of Doyoung’s food during his stay and he can feel his wallet cry at the idea, _the demon doesn’t even need to eat for god’s sake._

Sighing once the food arrives, Jaehyun realizes it’s time to face the inevitable. Walking as slowly as he physically can without looking dumb, he approaches his friends, avoiding eye contact at all costs. It only takes a second for his focus to be entirely interrupted by a loud whistle.

“Looks like you found something to do last night, or should I say _someone_ ,” Johnny says with a smirk, when the two finally arrive at the table.

Jaehyun winces at the comment and sneaks a glance at Doyoung, whose expression remains indifferent. He’s not sure how to reply or even begin to explain anything just yet, instead focusing his attention on the burger in front of him. In his peripheral, he sees Doyoung do the same, letting out a pleased hum into his first bite.

Unfortunately, his friends don’t like to stop without an explanation. Yuta is the first to pipe up, “I thought you weren’t into hook-ups Jaehyunnie, where’d you snag this cutie?”

“He’s not a hook-up,” he explains quickly, growing increasingly uncomfortable by the way his friends are obviously checking out Doyoung. Again, the incubus pays them no mind, to wrapped up in polishing off his burger.

“Okay,” Johnny prods him to elaborate, “then explain you have with you an attractive male I’ve never seen before when it looks like you just got out of bed.”

Jaehyun nearly chokes on his bite when he hears Doyoung pipe up beside him.

“My name is Doyoung and I’m an incubus Jaehyun summoned last night,” he offers plainly.

 _So much for coming up with an explanation_.

Ten lets out a loud shriek of excitement that causes all of them to flinch.

“You’re telling me this big baby finally grew the balls to summon an incubus? I’m so proud of you-,” Ten announces before halting himself, “Wait, if you’re an incubus than why are you still here?”

Jaehyun can practically hear the gears turning in Ten’s head as he puts the pieces together, “That’s not possible unless you guys didn’t-”

He can’t help but feel sheepish under Ten’s astonished gaze.

“Wait a second,” Yuta begins this time, “You summoned a _sex demon_ and you didn’t even have sex?”

Jaehyun laughs nervously at the accusation, knowing full well that he had been cornered and was left with no choice but to reveal the truth.

“Well I was bored and decided to give the whole summoning thing a chance,” he feels embarrassed already, “Doyoung sort of appeared and hasn’t left since.”

“What do you mean he hasn’t left?” Ten asks immediately, still utterly baffled.

Jaehyun sends Doyoung a pleading look for help only to receive a shrug in reply before he turns his attention back to Jaehyun’s burger which has somehow ended up in his grasp.

“He wanted to experience the human realm so I’m letting him stay with me for a bit,” he mumbles quietly.

Johnny shakes his head in laughter, “only you could summon a demon that lives off of sex only to not have sex. You really have the worst luck.”

“Hey, he isn’t that bad to be around...” Jaehyun berates his friend before looking over protectively at Doyoung.

Yuta gives a noise of agreement, “Doyoung’s hot, I wouldn’t mind having someone follow me around all day if he looked like that.”

“He is pretty cute,” Ten adds before turning his attention to incubus and batting his eyelashes at him, “Say, why haven’t I gotten you before?”

Jaehyun doesn’t know whether to be shocked or disgusted at Ten’s sheer audacity to flirt with _his_ incubus.

“There’s a lot of us out there. If you’re interested, I could stop by later,” Doyoung smirks in reply, much to his horror.

“No one is stopping by anywhere,” Jaehyun snaps far too quickly before he can stop himself.

He attempts to calm down the growing feeling of unease at the pit of his stomach as he pouts at Doyoung, “I thought you were bored of sex.”

“I need sex to survive, I can’t be bored of it,” Doyoung corrects Jaehyun, “But anyways, if you don’t want me to go I won’t.”

Doyoung mouths a _sorry_ at Ten, who only shrugs and looks between the two of them in amusement. As much as Jaehyun likes his friends, he has decided he has had enough social time for the day. Not only can he feel them micro-analyzing his every action, but every time one of them looks at Doyoung for longer than a second, he feels the inexplicable urge to scowl.

“I have homework to do,” Jaehyun announces, making a show of getting out of his seat.

He gently tugs Doyoung’s wrist along with him and the incubus follows him easily back to his room.

-

Jaehyun spends the rest of the day mostly crouched over his desk with his notes open. Despite not being the most entertaining host, Doyoung doesn’t seem to complain. Instead, he sprawled out on Jaehyun’s bed with a novel from Jaehyun’s shelf. While he himself doesn’t really do much reading (the books on his shelf are mostly for show), Doyoung seems to have taken a liking to human novels, appearing to be much engrossed in whatever book he currently had his nose stuck in.

“Do you not have books in the dark realm?” Jaehyun asks, breaking the silence.

Doyoung looks up at him, “We do, but it’s not the same, it’s mostly religious manuscripts and spell books. It’s fascinating how you humans invent these imaginary stories and write them down for pleasure, although I will say some of the scenes in here are entirely unrealistic in any realm. I’m learning so much about your kind right now.”

He raises the novel he’s reading to make a point and Jaehyun almost falls off his chair when he realizes that it’s an erotic novel. _Where the fuck did Doyoung dig that up from?_ In the time it takes for him to regather his senses, Jaehyun notices that Doyoung has decided to get up and walk towards the desk.

“What are doing?”

“Trying to study for my microeconomics exam next week, at this rate I’ll be lucky to even pass,” Jaehyun answers with a groan.

Doyoung makes a hum of acknowledgement and he reaches out to thumb through the sheets on his desk. Normally Jaehyun would protest at the idea of anyone messing with his notes, but they are already in such a state of disarray that he can’t find it in him to even bother to complain.

“Economics,” Doyoung states, “an entire field of study humans have created around the concept you call _money_. How interesting.”

Jaehyun feels a proud smile bloom across his face, “Yes, economics _is_ very interesting.”

The rest of the weekend passes by much in the same manner. They remain mostly in Jaehyun’s little dorm room and don’t leave except to get food. Jaehyun doesn’t know what god to thank that his friends seem to have caught on that Doyoung is a sensitive topic for him and have cooled down on the teasing. They even make an effort to include the incubus in their conversations, which proves to be easier than anticipated. Doyoung is surprisingly easy to talk to when he wants to be and Jaehyun wonders if being charming comes with the prerequisites to be a demon that survives off sex.

He’s not really sure when it started (though probably the first moment he laid eyes on him if he’s being honest), nor would he ever fully admit it out loud, but Jaehyun has come to terms with himself that he may have developed a _teeny_ little crush on Doyoung. It’s not his fault the incubus is just so damn attractive sometimes. He can’t decide if he wants to sleep with him or coddle and protect him.

It’s kind of nice to have someone hanging around him at all times, even if he is kind of annoying sometimes. Doyoung himself seems to have shed most of the _prickliness_ he arrived with on the first day, which Jaehyun likes to attribute to the fact that he’s done a very good job as a host to make his guest comfortable. He never expected a demon could be so pleasant to be around; more pleasant than spending his weekend drowning in boredom at least.

Nevertheless, Jaehyun is completely and entirely aware of how horrible of an idea it is to fall for a demon. Like most unwanted things in his life, he pushes it to the back of his mind so he can deal with it later. This was a problem for future-Jaehyun, present-Jaehyun has enough on his plate and doesn’t need any pesky feelings to distract him. He decides that he doesn’t notice how cute Doyoung looks when he smiles, or how his face feels warmer every time the other looks over at him for longer than a second, or even how giddy he feels when Doyoung asks him questions about the human realm.

Jaehyun definitely doesn’t notice that he doesn’t seem to have any more problems falling asleep next to the demon since the first night, in fact, he might even be sleeping better than he has for weeks.

-

“All you have to do is touch this icon and find my name. Once you do, just type the words you want to say to me and it will be sent to me,” Jaehyun explains slowly for what feels like the hundredth time.

Despite all this, Doyoung still manages to look entirely confused and highly dubious at the phone in his hand.

It’s Monday and Jaehyun has realized at the very last possible second that he has to no clue what to do with Doyoung when he’s in class. He can’t just bring the incubus with him, but he also doesn’t feel comfortable leaving him alone in his dorm room with no way of contact. It’s for this reason that he has ended up spending the entire morning trying to explain how to use a smartphone to a demon. Jaehyun had been lucky in that he had somehow managed to dig out an old phone that somehow managed to still work. However, his luck seemed to have run out the moment he handed the device to Doyoung, as it would appear that beings from the dark realm were not technologically adept in any way.

Jaehyun checks the time and sighs, he’ll have to leave soon if he doesn’t want to be late for class. He gives up on the lesson for now, hoping that Doyoung has grasped enough of the concept to survive the day.

“I don’t see why I can’t just go with you to class,” Doyoung argues.

“They take attendance in this class, you can come to one of my big lectures later,” Jaehyun explains impatiently, “come on, let’s go.”

Jaehyun drops Doyoung off at the campus library on his way to class. He fears that his mundane university life won’t be stimulating enough for the incubus, so he’s hoping some books might help with that. He’s noticed that Doyoung has taken a liking to reading since his arrival, having somehow read most of the novels on his shelf already. When he questions Doyoung about this, he just shrugs and says something along the lines of “ _I guess demons just read faster than humans._ ”

Jaehyun can’t help but smile at the way Doyoung’s face seems to light up when they enter the library, taking in the rows upon rows of books. He personally is not the fondest of the library, having been forced to spend hours upon hours in the building flipping through reference books that were available _for library use only_ (if he is going to be forced to do hours of mind-numbing research, he’d prefer to do it in the comfort of his own dorm room thank you very much). He’s tempted to warn the Doyoung that most of the books in the library are dull, over-detailed texts mostly used for research purposes, but he has a feeling Doyoung won’t care based on the way he was pouring over Jaehyun’s business textbook last night as if it was an action novel.

“Okay, this is my library card. I don’t have time to tell you how this all works but if you ask anyone at that desk over there they can help you,” Jaehyun explains carefully, “just make sure you keep your mouth shut about who or what you are. I left my dorm room unlocked so just let yourself in when you are done here. If you have problems, just text me like I showed you.”

“Yes, yes I got it,” Doyoung says hurriedly as he makes a gesture to shoo him away before walking straight towards the closest bookshelf.

Jaehyun looks wistfully at the incubus as he disappears between the shelves, feeling kind of like a mother dropping her kid off for their first day at kindergarten. It takes all his energy to brush his nervousness aside and convince himself that Doyoung will be okay on his own. He quickly sneaks one more glance at the incubus before he finally manages to leave, reminding himself that he doesn’t want to get yelled at by the professor for being late again (he still ends up being late, and he still gets yelled at but honestly, Jaehyun’s not even surprised at this point).

When Jaehyun returns home, he finds Doyoung sitting cross-legged in the middle of his bed, staring down intensely a novel in his hand, surrounded by a mess of books. He’s dressed in some oversized t-shirt and sweatpants that look suspiciously like Jaehyun’s but he makes no comment. At one point in time, Jaehyun brought up how it trips him out every time Doyoung does the whole snappy clothes changing thing and ever since, the incubus has never done it again. It’s fine by Jaehyun, as it only serves to humanize the demon further, but what he didn’t account for was while Doyoung possesses his own set of clothes (which he magic-ed into existence as soon as he made the decision to dress normally), he has also helped himself to Jaehyun’s very limited wardrobe. Something to do with the excuse of _blending in_ , though Jaehyun really doesn’t see what Doyoung needs to blend into in his tiny dorm room.

“You looked like you had a busy day,” Jaehyun remarks and Doyoung perks up from his book.

“I can’t believe it took you that long to bring me there,” he replies, “you humans don’t know how lucky you are to have such a place.”

Jaehyun doesn’t mention that it’s only been like 4 days since Doyoung showed up and the library isn’t exactly the first thought that comes up in his mind when he thinks of a good time.

“I’m surprised you’re not still there,” he says instead, “when you ran off earlier, I thought that might be the last time I ever saw you again.”

Doyoung shrugs at this, “I prefer to do my reading in here.”

Smiling to himself, Jaehyun lets Doyoung get back to his book and decides to get some of his own (albeit mandatory for class) reading done.

-

Doyoung had never specified how long he planned on staying but two weeks had now past and the incubus was looking very comfy for someone who claimed he’d only be here for a little while. He had all but moved into Jaehyun’s tiny dorm room (he cleared out the bottom drawer of Jaehyun’s dresser for his own belongings the other day), and the two had fallen into a sort of odd routine. He was starting to think that he had found someone who was more of a homebody than he was. Doyoung contently spent his days in the comfort of Jaehyun’s room, leaving only to eat, visit the library, or attend the odd lecture with Jaehyun.

“Aren’t you here to learn more about the human realm?” he had asked Doyoung one day, “I don’t see how much learning you can do if you never leave my room.”

“I’d argue that I’m learning quite a lot,” he replies, pointing to his ever-growing stack of books in the corner, “and besides, if you wanted me to get out more, you’d have to take me yourself.” 

This shuts Jaehyun up because Doyoung is right, but then again, when is he not. 

On occasion, when Jaehyun was either busy with class or homework, Doyoung would join Johnny, Ten, or Yuta for a movie in the common room. Of course, the sheer idea of Doyoung being left alone with the walking disasters he called his friends put Jaehyun on edge. As much as he loved them, he lived with the uncertain fear that one of them would  _accidentally_  try to jump Doyoung’s bones, and he wasn’t so sure the incubus would stop any of them.  

Whenever he was finally relinquished of his duties, Jaehyun would immediately race to wedge himself between Doyoung and whoever on the lumpy common room couch. This was often followed by a series of complaints from whoever’s personal space he had just invaded but like with most things he didn’t want to hear, he just ignored it. 

“I know I said I feel most comfortable around you, being my summoner and all, but that doesn't mean you need to hover around me 24/7,” Doyoung points out to him after one of these incidents. 

This earns him a full faced frown from Jaehyun, “Oh.” 

Doyoung sighs at Jaehyun’s reaction, “stop pouting, you look like a puppy that’s just been kicked.” 

This only causes Jaehyun to pout harder. 

“I didn’t realize you felt this way,” he mumbles to the ground, “you can do whatever you want, this isn’t a prison.” 

“Listen,” Doyoung says placing a hand on Jaehyun’s arm in an attempt at comfort but it gets quickly shrugged off, “Johnny told me to tell you that his friend Taeyong is hosting a party this weekend and he wants us both to come.” 

“I thought you didn’t mind staying in, now all of a sudden you want to go out?” he replies a little too harshly. 

“I don’t,” Doyoung clarifies exasperatedly, “he just thought it would be a good idea for the both of us to get out for once, he says you never go out.” 

“Why don’t you just go by yourself? Aren’t you complaining that I’m always  _hovering_ over you?”  

Jaehyun knows he’s being a little mean, but he can’t help it. Doyoung just dropped he’s being too clingy (which he knows is true, but he hoped that no one would notice) and wants to go to a party of all places. Jaehyun _hates_  parties. It was just a mess of bad music and sweaty strangers trying to get in his pants. To cope with it all, Jaehyun would often decide that the best course of action would be to get absolutely wasted. Of course, more times than not, he’s wake up with a pounding headache and a naked stranger beside him. 

To top it all off, he wanted to go to  _Taeyong’s_ party. The audacity of him; it was widely known that Jaehyun was not a fan of Lee Taeyong (okay maybe not widely known, he’d never actually told anyone about his grudge against the too-handsome-for-his-own-good senior, but it was such an all-consuming thought in his own head that it felt like the entire world knew). The two of them had a complicated history, with Taeyong being one of the first said naked strangers he has woken up in bed with all the way back in freshman year. Unlike any of the others, it was Jaehyun who had wanted to pursue something more with Taeyong, only to be brutally rejected (okay maybe it wasn’t brutal, Taeyong had actually been really nice about it, stating that Jaehyun was a great guy but he just wasn’t looking for commitment at the moment). 

Of course, there was no way for Doyoung to know any of this, he had after all only showed up two weeks ago from an entirely different realm.  

“I rather you come with me,” Doyoung tries to reason, but Jaehyun doesn’t hear it. 

Probably sensing that Jaehyun wasn’t in the proper mind space to listen to anyone else’s thoughts, Doyoung decides to drop it. 

“Look, it’s going to be Saturday at 9. I’m probably going whether or not you do,” he says tiredly, “It’s getting late, do you want me to read to you from your economics textbook for a bit before we sleep?” 

This seems to get Jaehyun’s attention as he gives a small nod and the two move to get cozy under the sheets as Doyoung begins to read aloud about the schematics of Game Theory.  


	3. Chapter 3

Jaehyun tries his hardest not to stare as Doyoung gets dressed for the party. He’s gone with a silky button-up with far too many buttons undone, paired with a pair of skinny jeans that looked far too tight to be comfortable. He looked good, too good,  _who the hell was he trying the impress anyways_.  

He had spent the day blissfully ignorant of the conversation from the night before, pushing it back to the furthest depths of his mind, but it was kind of hard to ignore when Doyoung was standing in from of him looking like that and chattering away about how Johnny was going to pick him up in 10 minutes. It would seem that the incubus had gotten quite familiar with the cellular device he had been so averse to in the beginning and had even taken it upon himself to add the numbers of all of Jaehyun’s friends with which he was _apparently_ in regular correspondence with. 

Doyoung hadn’t pushed more about Jaehyun attending the party (which he was kind of insulted about because didn’t he say himself that he wanted him to go), not that it mattered because Jaehyun wasn’t going. He had made up his mind last night and nothing was going it change it, especially not how goddamn hot Doyoung looked right now. He would much rather spend his Saturday in the comfort of his dorm room in his ratty old sweatpants,  _alone_.  

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts, and Doyoung is quick to answer it. From his peripheral vision, he can see Johnny enter and much to his dismay, start walking towards him.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” he asks, eyeing Jaehyun’s current attire in disappointment.

“I’m not going,” he states simply, pulling the hood of his sweater even tighter around his head.

Johnny looks to Doyoung for back-up by he just shrugs and shakes his head, “if he doesn’t want to go then he doesn’t have to go. We should head out, I don’t want to be late to my first party in the human realm.”

They quietly leave the dorm room, leaving Jaehyun alone with nothing but his thoughts. He knows what happens at these kinds of parties to parties, especially to people who look like Doyoung. Just the thought of _his incubus_ dancing with a faceless stranger has him gritting his teeth and picking irritably at a frayed edge on his sweater. He lasts a total of five minutes before shooting out of his seat and yanking his dresser drawers open, turns out he was going to the party after all.

In his own defence, it would have been totally unhospitable if he _didn’t_ accompany Doyoung to the party. The incubus was all alone in a foreign realm and there was no way Jaehyun could leave him hanging like that, no matter what he had told himself earlier, who knew what dangers were out there (and by dangers he meant _men_ , more specifically, men who weren’t him).

Jaehyun regrets his decision the moment he steps into the vicinity of the obnoxiously large frat house where the party is held. He can already feel the dreaded boom of the bass as he heads towards the door. Despite it all, he’d already made it this far to back out and Jaehyun was no coward, _okay maybe he was a bit of coward, but the mere idea of seeing Doyoung in that outfit again would probably make it all worth it in the end._

The door is unlocked and Jaehyun crinkles his nose at the smell of sweat and alcohol. He can feel the memories of his first two years of university flooding into his brain which he tries his best to ignore as he attempts to navigate the crowd in search of Doyoung or any familiar face for that matter. It’s not as packed as he’d expected, but then again, the night is still young. He makes a mental note to try and get out of there before midnight.

Fortunately for Jaehyun, Johnny was taller than most and he immediately spots him on the other side of the living room. No less than three separate individuals attempt to drape themselves over Jaehyun he makes the journey cutting through the dance floor, and he gingerly pushes each one aside, _at least he hasn’t seen Taeyong yet_. Johnny’s face spreads into a wide grin the second he lays eyes on his friend.

“You actually came!” he exclaims, “that Doyoung must really have a hold over you.”

“Shut up,” he grumbles, “where is he?”

“Last I saw, he was headed towards the kitchen to get a drink,” he replies easily, “speaking of which, you look like you could use one as well.”

“We’ll see,” is all he says before stalking off in the direction of the kitchen.

“At least try to enjoy yourself!” he hears Johnny yell at him in the background.

Jaehyun breathes a sigh of relief that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when he sees Doyoung standing alone in the doorway of the kitchen with a beer bottle in hand, watching the crowd. Jaehyun groans because he looks just as good as when he left, if not better, _wait did he unbutton even more buttons._ Doyoung seems to sense Jaehyun’s presence without even looking at him.

“I knew you would show up,” his lips forming into that infuriating smirk of his and Jaehyun wants to wipe it off as only serves makes the incubus more attractive.

He purposely ignores Doyoung’s statement and in favour of grabbing the beer bottle out of his hand and taking a generous sip. Doyoung grimaces at the sight, “I don’t know how you humans drink that shit, it’s disgusting.”

Jaehyun lets out a quick laugh, “We don’t drink it for the taste.”

He only gives him a confused look, as if waiting for him to elaborate.

“Do you not have alcohol where you’re from?” Jaehyun asks genuinely curious, you’d think that they would have such a thing as liquor in a realm full of sin and demons.

Doyoung shakes his head.

“What about drugs? Mind-altering substances? What do you guys even do for fun?”

“We have drugs for ceremonial and ritual purposes,” he explains, “ _fun_ isn’t really a big thing in the dark realm.”

“Oh,” he says quietly, an idea already blooming in his head.

He quickly grabs Doyoung’s hand and drags him into the kitchen.

“You see,” he starts as he digs through the messy kitchen in search for a pair of shot glasses and a bottle of any sort of high proof alcohol (he wasn’t picky, it all tasted like death but served the same purpose at the end of the day), “we humans are huge fans of _fun_.”

Settling for what looked to be some cheap off-brand of vodka, he pours two generous shots, all the while Doyoung is eyes him suspiciously. Jaehyun hands him a glass, which he takes cautiously between two fingers.

“Let’s see if demons can get drunk,” Jaehyun announces, clinking their glasses together, “it’s better if you drink it quickly.”

He goes first, pouring the alcohol down his throat in demonstration. He applauds himself for gagging only once after. Doyoung looks at him with a frown on his face, making no move to follow.

“Just do it,” he rushes the incubus, “it’s really not that bad.”

Doyoung scowls at Jaehyun but delicately tips the glass into his mouth anyway. He’s barely swallowed before he’s clutching at his throat in a violent coughing fit.

“You’re insane,” he manages to finally rasp out, glaring at Jaehyun with wide eyes, “this is poison.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “You are just being overdramatic. Big bad demon can’t even handle one shot.”

As if to somehow prove his point, he pours himself another one and downs it in one go, doing his best to keep a straight face, _albeit unsuccessfully,_ even as he feels the shot burn all the way down his esophagus into this stomach. He quickly fills Doyoung’s glass again as well and pushes it insistently towards him.

Doyoung’s mouth is pressed in a flat line as he pushes the proffered shot away from himself, “No thanks.”

“Your loss,” Jaehyun says with a huff, tossing back the shot himself and _wow that one was worse than the first two maybe he should have picked a better alcohol._

“I know you’re trying to prove your point here but I really don’t see how you’re winning in this scenario,” Doyoung says with a shake of his head.

Jaehyun whips his head at the incubus, ready to come up with a retort but finds the floor to be suddenly unsteady underneath his legs. It would seem that the vodka had started to hit him faster than expected, he guesses it has to do with the fact that he hadn’t done much drinking in a while.

If Yuta were there, however, he’d probably laugh in his face and say that he’s always been a lightweight. Good thing Yuta’s not here, and _he’s not a lightweight_. He just always neglects to eat properly before he drinks and the alcohol moves through his system faster as a result, nothing to do _lightweightedness_ of any sort.

Before Jaehyun has a chance to properly fall over, Doyoung snatches him by the arm and yanks him back up again.

“Is this really your idea of fun?” he says in disbelief.

“Are you not having fun?” Jaehyun asks with a wide dopey grin.

“No, not really.”

He stabs a finger into Doyoung’s chest (or well he attempts to and barely manages to graze his collarbone), “You were the one who wanted to come here in the first place.”

“I did,” he grits his teeth in reply, “no one said _you_ had to though. It was clear that you didn’t want to come.”

“But I couldn’t just let you go alone, also Taeyong, and those tight pants,” he knows his words probably don’t make much sense right now, but he kind of feels like he wants to cry and he doesn’t care.

Doyoung sighs, holding on tighter to Jaehyun’s arm as he threatens to fall again, “I think it’s time to go home.”

Jaehyun doesn’t have the energy to argue and the thought of lying down in his own bed sounds really enticing. He holds onto Doyoung’s and lets him lead the way.

It’s a bit awkward maneuvering through the party like this, especially now that it’s filled out a bit more and Jaehyun’s vision has stopped cooperating after the last shot. It is also because of this faulty vision that he doesn’t notice a person blocking his path until he slams right into his chest. He begins to mumble a frantic apology just as his eyes finally begin to clear and it takes a total of ten seconds in his intoxicated state to recognize the man standing before him as the one person he had wished to avoid today.

“Jaehyun,” _Lee Taeyong_ says brightly, “fancy seeing you here, it’s been a while.”

He can feel the frown growing his own face, especially when Taeyong gives a nod of acknowledgement at Doyoung, _which he returns_.

“We met earlier,” Doyoung informs him quietly as if he knows what Jaehyun’s about to ask (this information does not sit well with him, not one bit).

Taeyong turns his attention back to Jaehyun, “So how have you be-“

“Nope,” Jaehyun cuts him off by aggressively wagging his finger in front of his face, “not today Satan.”

He takes the look of shock and confusion on Taeyong’s face as an opportunity to clutch harder onto Doyoung’s arm and drag him towards the door. He thinks he hears the incubus beside him mumble something about _what does Satan have to do with any of this_?

The fresh air hits him in the face like, well, _a breath of fresh air_. Jaehyun can feel himself instantly begin to sober up slightly and he loosens his hold on Doyoung’s arm. He can’t quite bring himself to let go completely so the two walk quietly on the sidewalk with linked arms. It’s about a twenty-minute walk back to his dorm, but the weather is mild so they decide to take their time. Besides, if they walked any faster than this, he would just be increasing the already high risk of tripping over his own feet.

Jaehyun breaks the silence, “Did you not like the party? I noticed you were standing alone off to the side when I arrived.”

“It was alright, met some interesting people,” Doyoung answers after a pause, “thought it was altogether a little loud for my tastes.”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun agrees, “I don’t really like parties much either.”

Doyoung gives his arm a reassuring squeeze, “we’ll stay in next time, okay?”

This manages to draw a small smile on Jaehyun’s face, “yeah, next time.”

As they continue the walk in relative silence, something Doyoung said earlier can’t help but nag at the back of his head.

“What did you mean back there when you said that _fun_ wasn’t a big thing in the dark realm?” he asks suddenly because he still can’t quite wrap his brain around the concept.

This seems to catch Doyoung off guard because he stutters slightly in his steps before quickly recollecting himself.

“All anyone really cares about is power and survival,” he explains slowly, “between that and being summoned to the human realm occasionally, there’s not much time to think about anything else.”

Jaehyun’s brow furrows, he finds it hard to picture Doyoung in a world like that. He’d never really tried to ask about Doyoung’s life before and he hadn’t offered any information himself either.

“You’ve been gone for quite a while now, won’t anyone question your disappearance?” he hopes the question will help him gain more insight on Doyoung’s day-to-day life.

The incubus lets out a disdainful chuckle, “I highly doubt it.”

“Don’t you have any family? Friends?” Jaehyun’s voice trails off a bit at the end, afraid he already knows the answer.

“I never knew my family, incubi are taken away as infants and raised in a special kind of home with the rest of our kind. We generally aren’t looked upon that highly by other demons, especially with how close we fraternize with humankind. As for friends, apart from when we need to feed, we live quite solitary lives,” Doyoung describes this with almost a wistful tone in his voice, it’s not quite sad, but it’s far for joyful either.

“Well I can be your friend,” Jaehyun begins cautiously, “if you want.”

He looks over at Doyoung just in time to shy smile bloom on his face, “Yeah, I think I’d be okay with that.”

He’s never seen the demon look so vulnerable before. Prior to this, he wasn’t even sure Doyoung had any feelings besides _boredom_ and _irritation_. Maybe it’s the traces of alcohol still running through his bloodstream or maybe it’s just how angelic Doyoung looks right now, with the harsh streetlights reflecting off his shiny hair and causing his skin to almost glow, but Jaehyun stops them and gives in to the impulse to lean in and give a brief peck right against the corner of Doyoung’s mouth, barely grazing his lips.

He pulls back quickly, embarrassed, eyes darting to stare at a spot on the ground, but he thinks he sees the tops of Doyoung’s cheeks turn ever-so-slightly into the lightest shade of pink. Jaehyun’s not too sure if he’s imagined the whole thing in his head, but he’s too nervous to look up to double-check.

The little bit of contact alone has his whole body buzzing with energy and feeling like an awkward, bumbling 13-year-old who’s just had his first kiss. Of course, this is _far_ from either of their first kisses and they are both _far_ from inexperienced, Doyoung probably significantly more so than Jaehyun. It still doesn’t make him feel any less awkward.

Jaehyun is suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to either run away or apologize but holds himself back because Doyoung really doesn’t look like he minds. In fact, he reaches out to re-link their arms, tugging Jaehyun gently with him to continue their walk home.

-

Jaehyun wakes up to something warm tickling his face. He instinctively tries to use his hand to swat away the disturbance only to be met with something solid hovering inches above his face. Confused, but still too tired to open his eyes, he reaches out with both hands at the object above him, which is beginning to feel suspiciously like a face. He decides to sneak a peek only to be met with a pair of soft brown eyes, looking at him inquisitively, _oh it’s Doyoung_. _OH, IT’S DOYOUNG._

His hands drop back to his sides and his eyes widen when he realizes the rest of Doyoung’s body is _also_ hovering above his, braced up by his hands and knees. All at once Jaehyun feels like he can’t breathe because _what the fuck is happening_ and _why is Doyoung is close right now_ and he can feel the _heat radiating off his body_.

Doyoung’s lips curl into a smile, “oh good, you’re awake,” before readjusting himself onto his elbows on either side of Jaehyun bringing their chests within mere centimetres of each other.

Jaehyun wants to say something, ask him what the hell is going on, but he finds the words dying before they even leave his throat and _why is his face coming closer oh my god._

The incubus stops right before their lips meet; Jaehyun is holding his breath and trying to keep as still as possible, afraid that making even the slightest movement will scare Doyoung away. Of course, none of that probably matters because if the wild, hungry look in his eyes is anything to go by, he isn’t planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

Before Jaehyun can even begin to wrap his brain (which is operating very, very slowly right now) around the direction this is going in, Doyoung’s tongue darts out of his mouth and lightly licks along Jaehyun’s bottom lip, as if giving himself a taste before diving into his meal. Jaehyun instinctively parts his lips and surges forward, mind completely blank as he roughly presses their lips together, _finally_ , groaning low in the back of his throat immediately at the contact.

The action seems to flip a switch in Doyoung because in an instant his entire body weight is suddenly pressed down against Jaehyun, hands moving to tangle themselves in his hair at the same time. Jaehyun inhales a deep breath at the sudden _sensation_ everywhere and Doyoung takes this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in Jaehyun’s mouth, gently tasting and exploring each corner.

Jaehyun can’t do anything but kiss back because _god it feels so good_. His lips feel as if they are on fire as Doyoung deepens the kiss, and _fuck why does he taste so good_. He returns the kiss with just as much vigour, hands hovering over Doyoung, itching to _touch_ him and pull him closer, but almost afraid to do so. Doyoung pulls away slightly much to Jaehyun’s dismay and he lets out a little whine at the loss of contact only for it to turn into a gasp as Doyoung moves to kiss down his jaw and neck instead.

He nips gently right above his pulse, eliciting another low moan from Jaehyun. “You’re so noisy,” he whispers against his neck and Jaehyun can feel his lips turn into a smirk against his skin.

Before he can come up with a retort, he feels Doyoung grind down on him, and he lets out a distressingly _high_ whimper, his hands involuntarily flying down to grip onto Doyoung’s hips. This only urges the incubus to continue to grind his hips tightly against Jaehyun’s all the while he’s enthusiastically sucking what’s sure to leave a bruise on his neck.

Jaehyun feels like a pre-teen at the rate the blood in his body is rushing south, but if Doyoung notices how embarrassingly fast he’s getting hard, he doesn’t mention it, _not that Jaehyun even cares in this moment_.

Doyoung’s lips find their way back to his and Jaehyun uses his hold on his hips to try to bring him even closer if possible. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt this good in his entire life, nor does he have any desire for this feeling to ever end.

Just as Jaehyun builds up the courage to slide a hand under Doyoung’s in hopes of escalating the situation further, _and boy does he want to go further, and deeper, and harder,_ Doyoung suddenly pulls back, completely detaching himself from Jaehyun body. He gives Jaehyun’s nose a brief peck before hauling himself off the bed with a wide, satisfied grin, quickly smoothing his now rumpled clothes down.

Doyoung looks amused at Jaehyun’s bewildered expression as he opens and closes his mouth a few times, trying to process what the hell just happened and how to respond. Unfortunately, his brain tends to work at half speed when he has a boner and Jaehyun doesn’t think he’s ever been harder in his entire life, _is this an incubus thing?_

Doyoung speaks first, “Sorry for springing that upon you, I was feeling a bit hungry and I needed a pick me up.”

“O-okay?” is all he can manage out in response.

“I’ve never gone this long with sex, I didn’t think I’d get this hungry this quickly. Thanks for that, I feel a lot better now,” he further explains as Jaehyun continues to gape at him.

“But we didn’t even…” Jaehyun trails off.

“I don’t necessarily need to perform the whole act of sex to be nourished, it’s your physical pleasure that I’m feeding off. I will say, that was faster than I expected, you must have enjoyed that very much,” he says with a wink.

Jaehyun can feel his ears turn bright red at the comment (which is honestly a little surprising because he was sure that all the blood in his body was currently in his dick) and he quickly uses his hands to cover them. While he wasn’t the type to blush in the cheeks, his ears betrayed everything and he’d developed the habit of covering them whenever he felt embarrassed to hide the fact, _although his friends have argued that the action only served to make it more obvious._

Doyoung shakes his head at the ridiculous sight of Jaehyun with his hands over his ears with an amused chuckle.

“I’m going to head to the cafeteria now, you can join me once you’ve taken care of your little problem,” he glances down briefly and Jaehyun’s ears burn hotter once he realizes that Doyoung is talking about.

“That’s not, I’m not, what-” he tries to save face but Doyoung only gives him a quick smile and wave before he’s gone and out the door.

Groaning loudly, Jaehyun finally lets his hands drop from his ears. “There’s nothing to take care of,” he grumbles to himself as he prepares himself for the familiar routine of willing an unwanted boner away.

Except it’s not going away, not in the slightest. He’s attempted all his tried and true methods, _dead puppies, naked grandmother, accounting homework,_ but nothing seems to be working.

Giving up, he begrudgingly shoves a hand down his pants and lets his mind drift back to the memory of Doyoung against him.

-

They don’t really talk about the incident, not that there’s really anything to talk about, at least from Doyoung’s perspective. Jaehyun’s joins him in the cafeteria after he takes care of his _business_ and Doyoung just welcomes him warmly and goes off on another one of his usual tangents about the wonders of human food, this time the star of the show being ramen.

Jaehyun just nods along, only catching every other word, pretending that Doyoung’s lips don’t look more swollen than usual.

The rest of their routines don’t really change either, Doyoung reads, Jaehyun attempts to study, and they join the others for some much-needed social interaction every once in a while.

“I never asked you, but what do you think of the human realm?” Johnny asks Doyoung one evening when they are all curled up on the couch with some nature documentary playing in the background.

Jaehyun’s head is in Doyoung’s lap, the incubus absentmindedly running his fingers through his hair. He’s been in and out of sleep this whole time, but Johnny’s voice catches his attention. Nevertheless, he keeps his eyes closed and remains still, afraid that Doyoung will stop playing with his hair if he knew he was awake, and he’s far too comfortable right now to ever allow that to happen.

“It’s been nice, very different from the dark realm, not what I expected,” Doyoung answers softly, “It’s definitely growing on me.”

“I’m sure our realm is not the only thing that’s growing on you,” Johnny teases, “you’ve been here far longer than any incubus ever has. When do you plan on going back?”

The question seems to catch Doyoung off guard because he goes slightly stiff and stills his hands. Jaehyun wants to let out a grumble of complaint at this and nearly does, before Doyoung once again resumes the gentle stroking of his hair.

“I haven’t thought too much about that,” he says quietly, almost sounding unsure of himself, “I don’t really want to go back anytime soon, I don’t have anything to back to anyways. Besides, I’m quite comfortable here.”

“I’m sure you are, Jaehyun’s gone out of his way to make sure of that. I’ve never seen him this motivated about life before,” there’s a fondness in Johnny’s voice as he speaks, “Since you showed up I haven’t heard him complain about being lonely once, he’s always struggled with putting himself out there. It’s a little unconventional, but I still wanted to say thank you.”

Jaehyun can feel Doyoung nod above him, “you’re welcome, but I didn’t really do much. If anything, I should probably be thanking the both of you. I’ve never really had friends like this before.”

“Well you are welcome to stay as long as you want,” Johnny gushes, “I hope you don’t mind me asking but don’t you have to feed soon? I remember Jaehyun saying something about how you could go a month. Ten and I wouldn’t mind helping you out with that if you want, since you obviously can’t with Jaehyun without being sent back to the dark realm.”

Jaehyun very nearly leaps out of Doyoung’s lap to strangle Johnny for the offer, but Doyoung has moved on to stroking his cheek and he can’t bring himself to do anything but nuzzle into the touch. The topic of Doyoung’s fast approaching expiry date has been something Jaehyun has tried to avoid thinking of as much as possible. On one hand, it would be that they would finally get to have sex, but on the other hand, it would mean that he would never get to see Doyoung again, _this was a terrible, terrible thought that Jaehyun has cast to the deepest depth of his mind._

It had never really occurred to him that Doyoung could feed off someone else other than him, and the thought did nothing but make his chest heavy and stomach churn uncomfortably.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’ll figure it out when the time comes,” Doyoung finally replies after a long pause, “It’s getting late, I should probably put this one to bed.”

Jaehyun hears Johnny get up. “I understand,” is all he says before he pads down the hall towards his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're finally at the last chapter and I can put this fic to rest. Enjoy!

If there’s one thing Jaehyun’s noticed, _not that he’s trying super hard to notice it’s just kind of hard to miss_ , is that Doyoung has been distinctively _clingier_ these days. He’ll do little things he didn’t do before like walk over and prop his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder and ask him what he’s doing, lean against him on the couch when they are watching a movie, or link arms when they are walking. Not that Jaehyun is complaining, oh no this the last thing he would ever complain about, not when he gets to see Doyoung’s pretty little face up close, or hold his smooth, warm hands, or bask in his soft, comforting scent (who knew demons smelled so good).

It’s just that, Jaehyun can’t help but wonder what exactly prompted this behaviour. Logically he thinks that perhaps their _now two_ instances of kissing (which Jaehyun has spent many hours replaying in his head, some of which has admittedly been in the shower) has played a part in this behaviour change, but that doesn’t quite seem to make sense either.

Doyoung was an incubus for god’s sake. Sex and intimacy were a part of their regular routine, it wouldn’t make sense for them as a species to become attached to everyone they feed on. _Attached_ , that’s what it seemed like Doyoung was, and Jaehyun was going to grasp onto every bit of hope that this maybe possibly perhaps had to do with the slightest chance that Doyoung was developing feelings for him as well. _Him! Jung Jaehyun! “The human embodiment of a mess” as Yuta liked to say._

Then there was the matter of the fast approaching one-month point since Doyoung’s arrival. Ever since Johnny brought it up that night the thought has been plaguing his mind and keeping him up at night. Not even the warmth of Doyoung beside him helps to calm his restless thoughts, _not even when Doyoung rolls over in his sleep and slings an arm over his waist does he feel any more at ease._

Jaehyun worries that maybe Doyoung’s sudden clinginess has to do with the fact that he knows he doesn’t have a lot of time left in the human realm, that he knows he has to feed soon. At the bare minimum, he pretty sure that Doyoung enjoys his company, if he didn’t the demon would have fucked off (and fucked him) a long time ago.

“Are you okay?” Doyoung asks him one night when they’re lying side by side in bed.

Their arms are pressed together and Jaehyun itches to reach out and link their fingers together.

“You haven’t been sleeping well these past few days,” he continues, “and you’re poutier than normal, if that’s even possible.”

“That’s not true! I don’t pout!”

Doyoung turns towards him and reaches out to pinch his bottom lip between his fingers.

“You’re literally pouting right now, it’s a wonder how your face is permanently stuck like that,” he teases, “but seriously, you seem stressed. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing, it’s just school,” Jaehyun mumbles quietly, attempting to burrow deeper into his pillow.

Telling Doyoung how he feels is the last thing he wants to do. That would mean he’d have to face the truth and _who knows what that might entail_. He’d rather stay in this weird limbo of not knowing exactly what’s going to happen and pretending to himself that everything will all work out in the end.

“I know your schedule, you literally have nothing going on right now,” this time Doyoung has taken the initiative and _actually_ linked their fingers together.

Jaehyun squeezes the hand a little tighter but can’t bring himself to look at Doyoung, “I’m not obligated to tell you everything.”

“I know,” Doyoung says quietly, “I just thought you might want to, since you’re usually a fan of oversharing everything.”

He lets out a little huff, “Since when do I overshare?”

“If I remember correctly, just the last week you went off on a tangent on how you had your sexual awakening at 12 while watching the Lion King.”

“Who knew animated lions could be so attractive, if you had been there you would have agreed with me, honestly-” Jaehyun is cut off by a little laugh from Doyoung.

“Sexual attraction is literally an integral part of my biology and yet I still don’t see myself ever wanting to fuck cartoon animal,” he scoffs, but then his voice softens, “but don’t worry, you don’t have to tell me everything if you don’t want to. Just know that I’m always here to listen if you need it.”

“Always,” Jaehyun whispers under his breath, “I wish.”

Neither say anything else after that, content on letting the silence wash over them and drifting off into a restless (at least for Jaehyun) sleep.

-

A loud crash interrupts Jaehyun’s current kitten video binge, causing him to whip his head towards the cause of the noise. Doyoung is sprawled out on the floor beside his bed, a dazed expression on his face, and his books a mess around him. He looks a little confused but quickly regains his composure when he spots Jaehyun staring at him.

“Are you okay? Did you just fall?” Jaehyun asks cautiously.

“Uh, yeah must have tripped over a book or something. I’m fine,” he answers quickly.

Jaehyun isn’t quite so convinced as he watches Doyoung attempt to pick himself up from the floor, his legs wobbling slightly as he struggles to stand up. Jaehyun immediately reaches out to help him but Doyoung quickly sticks out his hand to stop him.

“I’m just a little tired,” Doyoung says hastily before plopping himself on the bed after a bit of difficulty, “I think I’m going to lie down for a bit.”

Jaehyun has a feeling he knows what this is all about but he doesn’t want to dwell on it for too long or he’s afraid he’ll start crying. Besides Doyoung, is a grown demon who trusts to make the right decisions. Jaehyun has never been all that good at decision-making himself so he figures it’s best to leave all the important choices to Doyoung; smart, level-headed Doyoung, who has never been wrong. At the very least he can cling onto this thought for his own sanity’s sake.

It doesn’t help at all that it’s already been a week past the supposed “month” Doyoung could go without feeding. It doesn’t help at all that the usually bright incubus looked paler than normal, or that he slept until noon every day now, or that he couldn’t stand for more than 15 minutes with needing to sit down.

“Um, I have to go to class soon, but I can skip a lecture and stay here if you want,” he asks hesitantly.

Doyoung looks up at him from the bed and gives a small smile, “Don’t they mark you on attendance in that class? Go, I’ll be fine.”

As much as Jaehyun doesn’t want to, he nods at the request and begins to gather his school supplies. After all, _he trusted Doyoung to make the right decisions, Doyoung was never wrong._

If you ask Jaehyun after what he learned in that class, he wouldn’t be able to tell you even a second of it. The seemingly endless class (curse three-hour lectures) seems to go on _forever_ and the entire time Jaehyun’s mind is occupied by the thought of Doyoung. For some reason, he feels more unsettled than normal. Doyoung’s weaker than he’s ever been, and he can help but feel in his gut that something bad is going to happen. He impatiently counts down the seconds until he can race back to his dorm to check up on Doyoung.

-

The door slams open a loudly as Jaehyun bursts into the room, anxious to see Doyoung. What he finds instead is an empty bed. Panic begins to set in as he starts to frantically look around the room in hopes that Doyoung might be hiding in some corner (not that there really was even any corner to possibly hide in the tiny room). It takes him a moment to notice a little sticky note laying in the center of the bed, but he quickly snatches it up when he does.

**_Jaehyun,_ **

**_I just need to run a little errand. I’ll be back in a bit._ **

**_DY_ **

He feels his body relax at the message. Doyoung was fine, Doyoung would be back soon. He can’t help but wonder what this mysterious errand is after all Doyoung wasn’t really the type to go out by himself unless it was to the library, _huh maybe he has a book due_. He’s tempted to text him and ask him where he is but stops himself before he can reach for his phone. He trusts Doyoung, he doesn’t need to _hover_.

Jaehyun’s nearly asleep from stewing in his own misery when he finally hears the door unlock (he made Doyoung a spare key after the first week). He instantly leaps up to greet him, wrapping his arms tightly around the incubus’s body. He releases him not even a second later, remembering his weak state and afraid that he’s been handling Doyoung too roughly.

Except Doyoung doesn’t stagger when he lets go. In fact, he’s standing quite solidly on the ground looking at Jaehyun with an unreadable expression on his face, a face that looks noticeably brighter than it did this morning.

Jaehyun takes a step back and slowly looks at Doyoung from head to toe, a dark emotion growing from deep within his chest. _No…he couldn’t have._

He takes in the man in front of him. His clothes are rumpled and look like they’ve been haphazardly thrown on in a rush. His shirt isn’t even buttoned up properly. His hair is a mess on top of his head and his lips are puffy and red. Perhaps the most incriminating piece of evidence was the dark purple marks scattered all over his neck, trailing from his collarbone to just below his jaw.

“Jae…” Doyoung says softly, reaching out to him but Jaehyun immediately flinches away from the touch.

“Where were you?” he asks shakily, the feeling of tears beginning to prick at his eyes.

He already knows the answer, but he can’t help but hope that maybe, just maybe there’s another explanation out there. One besides the obvious, ugly one that’s glaring him in the face right now.

“I had to feed,” Doyoung answers, looking straight into his eyes.

This time, Jaehyun actually starts to cry, feeling his own warm tears fall steadily down his cheeks.

“Who was it? Was is one of my friends? Johnny and Ten? Yuta? Oh my god, I didn’t think they’d actually-” he asks between sobs.

“No, no, no, it’s not one of them,” Doyoung assures, “Er, remember that guy that hosted the party we went to a while back?”

This stops Jaehyun mid-sob, “TAEYONG? YOU FUCKED LEE TAEYONG?”

It’s as if all the tears in his body have magically dried up and whatever sadness he’s been feeling has been quickly transformed into anger. Doyoung can’t even try to hide the shock on his face at Jaehyun’s reaction; he opens his mouth to speak but is immediately cut off by Jaehyun.

“Out of every other human being in the world,” he grits out bitterly, “you had to go ahead and choose the one I hated the most.”

“He asked for my number at the party and messaged me today. He seemed like the _no-strings-attached_ kind of guy-“

“Oh I know perfectly well how he likes his _strings_ ,” he grumbles, “he’s made that very clear to me before.”

“I swear I didn’t know you hated him so much. If I had known I would have found someone else to feed off. It just seemed like the best option at the time and I was just so hungry…” Doyoung apologizes breathlessly, and _oh he sounds so sorry_.

Jaehyun feels himself break at the words because a tiny logical bit of his brain that is still functioning knows that Doyoung didn’t have much of a choice. His other options were to sleep with Jaehyun but disappear from his life forever or die, and neither one sounded all that desirable. It’s also not like he had any obligation to him to not sleep with other people, it’s not like they were actually together or anything. Even if it did feel that way sometimes. As always, Doyoung had made the most sensible decision, _the right one_.

Too bad that tiny logical part of his brain wasn’t really in control of the rest of him at the moment. The rest of him was currently being operated by the larger, irrational, jealous, emotionally vulnerable part of his brain, which had just made the executive decision that it was time to cry, again.

When Doyoung reaches out this time, Jaehyun lets him, he’s far too emotionally gone to not lean into his touch as he guides them both to sit on the bed.

“If you’d told me it was that bad, I would have helped you.  I’m the one who summoned you after all,” Jaehyun says, playing with the edge of his bedsheet. He’s trying to keep his voice as steady as he can but it’s not the easiest task when his nose has been running non-stop and his throat feels like it’s closing up.

Doyoung sighs loudly, running a hand through his dark, messy hair. “You know why I didn’t want to do that. It’s selfish and I didn’t even ask if you wanted me to stay, but I’m not quite ready to leave yet…”

He pauses, “…to not see you again.”

Jaehyun swallows thickly, “I want you to stay so so so much; it just hurts the way you did it. What if…can't I just summon you again?”

“That’s not how it works, you don’t get to choose who you summon. You’d probably have to summon hundreds of incubi to even have a chance of getting me again.”

Doyoung reaches out to hold Jaehyun’s hand in his and uses his thumb to rub small comforting circles.

“What about last time?” Jaehyun can hear how desperate he sounds right now but he doesn’t care, “You fed off me last time and we didn’t even have sex, why couldn’t you have just done that again?”

“Jaehyun,” he scoots a little closer and uses his free hand to wipe the tears that are still falling from his cheeks, “I would have if I could, but I doubt it would have been enough, I needed to feed properly.”

Jaehyun nods slowly, as much as he doesn’t want to hear it, everything Doyoung is saying makes sense. It helps a little that Doyoung didn’t want to leave yet either; he’s pretty sure that it would have hurt like five thousand times more if he’d actually slept with him and left.

Doyoung looks at him intensely as if he’s contemplating something. Jaehyun almost has the urge to look away but can’t bring himself to stop staring into those sharp, pretty eyes.

“And besides…” the incubus says softly before closing the distance between the two of them, hands moving to gently cup his face before pressing their lips together _and Jaehyun just melts._

Jaehyun reaches out to wrap his arms around Doyoung, wrapping around him tightly and pulling him closer. Doyoung allows Jaehyun to maneuver his body, deepening the kiss as he struggles within his tight grasp to climb into his lap in a straddle.

There is something delicate about the way Doyoung threads his hands into his hair and slowly coaxes his mouth open with his tongue. Jaehyun is beginning to understand how incubi survive on sex because he thinks he could live off the taste of Doyoung for the rest of his life.

Jaehyun vaguely notices that this kiss is escalating far quicker than the last one, but he has no time or mental capacity to think about anything except _Doyoung_ and the feeling of him pressed up against him. They simultaneously let a moan against each other’s mouths as Jaehyun releases his grip around Doyoung to slide his hands down his back, reaching to grab his ass and bring their hips closer together. Doyoung remains pliable in his hold, letting out the softest sighs as they slowly rock against each other. Jaehyun detaches their lips for just a moment so he can properly take in the view of Doyoung looking so damn beautiful with his hooded eyes and dreamy expression, before he misses his lips too much and promptly dives back in.

But before Jaehyun can take it further, before he can begin to try to erase any evidence of Taeyong from Doyoung’s body and replace it with himself, he feels a pair of hands solidly grip his shoulders and wretch them apart. Jaehyun wants to scream at Doyoung, ask him why the hell he stopped them and beg him to kiss him again, but he can’t find the words. Doyoung remains in his lap as he looks at him breathlessly, a small sad smile on his face.

“And besides,” Doyoung whispers, “even if we tried, I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself from going too far.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun asks slowly, afraid of what he might get in response, “what happens now?”

Doyoung looks down, “I honestly don’t know. I…don’t want to leave. But I also don’t want to hurt you more.”

“It would hurt me the most if you actually left,” the sheer thought makes Jaehyun’s stomach clench, “I really like having you here.”

“And I really like being here,” Doyoung says cautiously, leaning his head on Jaehyun’s chest, as if afraid of saying the words out loud, “being here with you. I just wanted a break from the same routine for once I’ve never been so attached to anyone before and I think for the first time I’m not sure what to do.”

It makes Jaehyun’s heart leap out of chest just as much as it breaks it to hear Doyoung say those words. The incubus looks so small in his lap and all he wants to do is hold him and tell him everything will work out. _It has to work out,_ he’s not sure if he could physically bear it if it didn’t.

“There has to be a way,” Jaehyun assures him (and himself).

He reaches down to carefully lift Doyoung’s chin up so he can properly look at him as he continues, “we’ll find a way for you to stay. I’ll make sure of it.”

This makes Doyoung smile, “Look at you, acting all confident and grown up. Do you even have a plan?”

Jaehyun shakes his head but he remains undeterred. It didn’t matter whether or not he had a plan. He now had a goal in mind and there was not a thing in this world that would stop him. There was no other option for him now, especially if it meant being able to be with Doyoung. 

Doyoung scoffs but doesn’t stop smiling, “Okay then, let’s do it, let’s find a way.”

That night, Jaehyun falls asleep to Doyoung’s head resting comfortably on his chest, and his arms wrapped snugly around his body.

-

“Doyoung!”

Jaehyun bursts into the common room, dragging Ten behind with a death grip around his wrist. They bound directly towards the incubus (or well Jaehyun does, Ten is mostly trying to wriggle out of his tight grasp. They are both panting, but while Ten is glaring, Jaehyun is grinning widely from ear to ear, his dimples on full display.

“What’s going on?” Doyoung asks and Jaehyun can tell he’s trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

“This fool,” Ten hisses, yanking his wrist back, “dragged me here _all_ the way across campus for no good reason.”

Jaehyun huffs, “It was barely two blocks and I do _have_ a good reason.”

All of a sudden, the common room door swings open again to reveal a wheezing Johnny. It takes a moment for him to catch his breath but when he does, he immediately points an accusatory finger at Jaehyun, “Why did you steal my boyfriend?”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “I’m simply borrowing him. Doyoung needs to hear what he just told me.”

He begins to gesture wildly at Ten to encourage him to start talking. Doyoung looks between the three of them with a bemused expression on his face.

Ten sighs, “I was forced to do cardio for this?”

“Yes, now shut up and keep talking,” he urges him.

“That doesn’t even make sense. Whatever, anyways, all I did was mention that I knew another demon living here in the human realm, we met at demon’s rights protest, what does that have to do with anything?”

“ANOTHER DEMON!” Jaehyun repeats excitedly, “LIVING HERE! PERMANENTLY! How’d he manage that?”

Ten looks at him quizzically, “I don’t know, don’t ask me, he does spells and curses and shit.”

Doyoung stiffens in his seat, he’s lightly nibbling on his lip as if contemplating something, “Where does he live?”

“About 15 minutes away from campus, why?” Ten asks.

The incubus quickly stands up, grabbing Ten’s wrist in one hand, and laces his fingers with Jaehyun in the other. He gives Ten a firm shove towards to exit, “Let’s go, lead the way.”

“Right now?” he splutters trying to pull at the new, even tighter grasp around his wrist.

“Yes, come on, before it gets too late,” Doyoung insists.

“You guys are both the same,” he grumbles under his breath but begins to walk anyways, pulling the other two along and trailed by a very confused looking Johnny.

As far as bus rides go, it has to be one of the more uncomfortable rides any of them have taken. It’s not so easy to find a comfortable position when you have four grown men attached to each other by the hands or wrists (somewhere along the way, Johnny and Ten had decided they should also start holding hands). Not that any of them were about to let go anytime soon, they are all far too stubborn for that. Ten grumbles the whole way about “showing up announced” and how “he might not even be home”.

They arrive at a very ordinary looking apartment complex. Doyoung lifts up Ten hand and uses it to knock on the door. He’s in the middle of a rant about why can’t he just use his own hand for that when the door swings open and they are greeted by the sight of a short, smiling man.

“Ten and company! What a surprise! What brings you to my humble abode?” he greets them excitedly, ushering the four into his home.

They hesitantly walk into the apartment and while it takes Jaehyun a moment to register his surroundings, once he does, he can’t help but gape. The whole space resembles a greenhouse gone mad, the floor is covered with pots of diverse plants and foliage while the walls are lined with thick, leather-bound books and various bottles of all different sizes. They appear to be holding a variety of unidentifiable liquids and solids; he’s tempted to ask, some of which look suspiciously like human body parts so he holds his tongue. Jaehyun is so enraptured by his surroundings that he barely notices Ten speak up.

“Everyone, this is Taeil. Taeil, this is everyone. These idiots dragged me here against my will,” Ten groans, raising the wrist that Doyoung was still very much clutching, “you can let go now.”

“Oh,” Doyoung says as if not realizing he was still holding on and promptly releases Ten, “he told us you are a demon living here in the human realm and that you do _spells and curses and shit_.”

“Are you a witch?” Jaehyun blurts out suddenly, and they all turn to him.

Taeil chuckles, “Similar concept, I’m what you’d call a _mage_.”

This catches Doyoung’s attention, who quickly steps forward and sticks a hand out (the one not holing Jaehyun of course) for Taeil to take, “I’m Doyoung, _incubus_. I never thought I’d meet a mage in person, let alone in the human realm. There’s barely any of you left back in our own realm.”

Taeil takes the proffered hand warmly, “Do you ever think that perhaps there’s a reason for that? The dark realm is not exactly the best place to live when you’re a mage, we possess far too much power for our own good. Everyone constantly wants something from us and will take any means to get it.”

“That makes quite a lot of sense,” Doyoung nods, “I was looking to perhaps make the human realm my home as well. That’s actually the reason why we’ve come here today, we were hoping you could help us with this.”

Jaehyun’s heart leaps at the word _home_. Even if they find a solution, they’d never discussed just how long Doyoung would be staying in the human realm. He can’t help but want to squeal at the idea of the incubus staying here indefinitely, _with him_ indefinitely. Doyoung seems to notice him squirming slightly beside him because he tightens his hold on his hand Jaehyun swears he sees the corner of his mouth turn up into the slightest smile.

“A peculiar request. Please tell me more,” Taeil says simply.

A loud cough from the side interrupts Doyoung from continuing. “Now that you are all acquainted can we leave?” Ten asks impatiently.

Jaehyun and Doyoung turn their heads towards him at the same time, they both seemed to have forgotten that he and Johnny were still there. “Oh yes bye, thank you,” Doyoung says with a quick wave his hand before turning to face Taeil again. (Ten just scoffs before heading straight for the door, lugging Johnny behind him.)

“Jaehyun summoned me almost a month and a half ago, and I’ve grown attached. To the realm, and him. I obviously need to feed to survive, but I can’t feed on him without breaking the summon. And right now, I’m not currently in the position to be looking to feed off anyone else.” (Jaehyun’s heart is practically _soaring_ at this point).

“You’ve already been here a month and a half, you say. That’s quite a while an incubus to go without feeding; especially if you were brought to this realm on a summon,” the mage asks curiously.

Jaehyun bristles beside Doyoung, “That’s not important right now, can you help us or not.”

If Taeil is thrown off by Jaehyun’s sudden snapping at him he doesn’t show it. He glances down at their interlocked hands and sighs, “I don’t normally do this, but I’m weak for a good love story. It’s not often to you see incubi settle down with one person. It’ll take a few days, but I think I have just the thing to help you.”

“Really?” Jaehyun pipes up quickly, unbelieving of what he’s hearing right now, “How? What do we have to do?”

Taeil smiles, “you don’t have to do much. Right now, Doyoung is linked to the human realm by a summon. We just need to break the summon and use another means to get him here.”

“I wasn’t aware that was possible,” Doyoung narrows his eyes, “we’ve always been taught that the only way to travel between realms is through summons.”

“Oh it’s possible, but it requires a great deal of power that only a few demons possess. Fortunately, I am one of those demons. Kind of shines some light on why mages are so sought after in the dark realm,” he explains with a wink.

Doyoung takes a moment to soak in this information and for the first time, he almost looks hopeful. There’s a determined gleam in his eyes as he nods along to Taeil’s words, “Okay. What do we have to do first?”

The mage claps his hands, “Perfect, we are going to create another source to anchor you to this realm, a talisman of sorts.”

He quickly scurries over to one of his shelves and pulls open a drawer, fumbling around for a second before pulling something out.

“This should do,” he announces, brandishing a ring in one hand, “once I spell it properly and everything, you should be able to use this to freely open portals to jump from realm to realm.”

“That’s a lot of power in one tiny little ring,” Doyoung points out.

Taeil nods, “Oh yes, do try not to lose it. Wouldn’t want this getting into the wrong hands. Entire worlds could fall.”

“I’ll…keep that in mind.”

“Now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, let’s get started,” he ushers them over to his workspace and plops the ring in a dusty beaker that looks like it probably hasn’t been washed in a good 15 years, “first I’ll need some blood.”

He roughly grabs Doyoung’s hand and pulls a small pocket knife out of his pocket (it also looks questionably clean) before cleanly slicing into his index finger, letting the blood drip into the beaker. While Jaehyun immediately cringes at the sight and proceeds to hide behind Doyoung, the demon himself doesn’t even flinch when the blade pierces his skin.

“What the fuck,” he whispers into Doyoung’s shoulder, “he just cut your finger open. Did that not hurt?”

Doyoung just shrugs, “incubi have low pain tolerance, and besides, not all of us think we’re dying when we get a papercut.”

“Well you’ve clearly never gotten a paper cut before,” Jaehyun huffs, “they are more painful than you think.”

Before Doyoung can tease him further (he can practically hear the words _big baby_ on his tongue), they are both distracted by a series of jars and bottles whizzing past their heads through the air towards Taeil. Jaehyun doesn’t even bother to hide his wonder as he watches Taeil mix and pour each ingredient with a simple wave of his fingers. He begins to chant something in some sort of weird language under his breath and Jaehyun looks on in a mixture of horror and amazement as the mage’s eyes turn white.

“Woah,” he turns to Doyoung, “do you have any cool powers like that?”

The incubus frowns, “What no, of course not.”

“I knew you were a boring demon,” Jaehyun grins at him smugly.

This only causes Doyoung to frown harder, “You know what, there is something I can do.”

Jaehyun looks at him curiously, waiting for him to elaborate. Doyoung simply puts his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, squeezing slightly, before releasing. He doesn’t say anything more, instead turning his attention back to Taeil’s action.

“What was that? You didn’t even do anything?” Jaehyun asks confusedly.

He turns his body towards Doyoung to better call him out and _oh, what a minute._ His eyes widen and he chokes on his own breath as he realizes that perhaps Doyoung did in fact do something. And that something had everything to do with why his pants suddenly feel significantly tighter around the crotch region. He catches Doyoung smirking widely beside him.

“Y-you gave me-“ he splutters helplessly at Doyoung, all the while shifting uncomfortably in his spot and struggling not to release any sort of embarrassing noises.

“You asked,” Doyoung says simply.

“Can you make it go away?” he hisses and _fuck he about two seconds away from shoving a hand into his pants and relieving the ache on the spot._

“Technically yes, but it’ll take a lot more than a touch on the shoulder,” he replies with a wink and _yep Jaehyun is officially gone. He didn’t think was possible to get even harder but yet here he is._

By now, Taeil’s eyes have gone back to normal and he’s attentively watching the exchange before him.

“Can I use your restroom?” Jaehyun manages to squeak out.

“Sure, it’s down the hall and to the left,” he replies, but Jaehyun’s already bolted out the room.

“Why was he covering his ears?” Taeil questions curiously, but Doyoung only shrugs in reply, a fond smile on his face.

Jaehyun returns a few minutes later looking slightly more dishevelled and a lot more relaxed. Doyoung raises an eyebrow at him, “That was quick.”

“Shut up,” he mutters at him, reaching out to poke him in the side. Doyoung catches his hand easily and threads their fingers together again, thus halting any sort of further protest from Jaehyun.

“Alright,” Taeil interrupts, “now that I have you both here again, I just wanted to let you know that we are basically done for today and all that’s left to do is wait. The spell will take about 3 days to activate, so one of you can just swing by to pick up it when it’s ready.”

Jaehyun all but squeals, “Oh my god, thank you Taeil, how will we ever repay you? Do you want money? I don’t really have any money but if that’s what you want, I could probably manage to steal some from somewhere.”

Taeil and Doyoung both laugh at this (although Doyoung’s laugh sounds more nervous than amused). “Rest assured, I don’t need any money. Anyhow, even if I did, I could just conjure it up myself. You guys don’t have to pay me anything. I feel fulfilled enough knowing I’ve helped two young lovers find a way to be together amidst all this adversity.”

“Ah I see you,” Jaehyun replies with a knowing grin, “you’re looking for a little romance yourself, aren’t you? I just might know some people I can hook you up.”

It comical how fast Taeil’s face turns bright red. “That’s not what I meant at all,” he quickly defends before pausing for a second to think, “wait do you actually have someone in mind?”

Jaehyun reaches out and asks for his phone, which Taeil easily hands over. He holds back his amusement as he adds a familiar number into his contacts, making sure the save the name with a pink heart. He hands the phone back to a still blushing Taeil, and Doyoung gestures to him that it’s time to leave.

“Thanks again, Taeil. One of us will see you in a few days,” Doyoung tries to say, but the mage has turned his attention to his phone, giving them both a half-hearted wave goodbye.

As soon as they make it to the hallway, Doyoung stares Jaehyun down suspiciously, “Whose number did you give him?”

“Yuta. He seems like the type be turned on by weird magic tricks and stuff,” he answers with a shrug.

-

Jaehyun lifts his head from where it is laying on Doyoung’s chest to look at him properly, “Is this really happening, are you really going to stay here with me?”

The incubus looks down at him, “I _guess_ , don’t really have a choice now. All this effort because you’re horny and possessive.”

Jaehyun pouts, “You say that like you aren’t horny and possessive too.”

“You got me there,” he admits before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss right on the pout.

-

The lock clicks and Jaehyun runs towards the door. He had been pacing back in forth in his dorm for the past half hour waiting for Doyoung to return. He was about to do his own head in with all the “worst case scenarios” he kept coming up with in his head. _What if the spell didn’t take? What if they have to wait even longer and Doyoung has to feed again? What if he changes his mind?_ He knows he’s overreacting but who could judge him when he was this close to finalizing his fate with the love of his life. _Wait, did I just really think that_.

Doyoung startles at the sudden presence of Jaehyun in his face the moment he walks through the door. He hasn’t even gotten his shoes off before Jaehyun’s already rummaging through his pockets and eyeing him up and down.

“Well?” he asks impatiently, “Where is it? Where’s the ring?”

Doyoung swats him away, “Calm down, you overgrown man-child.”

He lifts his right hand up and brandishing a shiny, silver ring on his middle finger. Upon closer inspection, it appears to be engraved with a series of strange symbols and letters.

Jaehyun holds Doyoung’s hand closer to his face, “Huh, I thought it would look more _magical_. How does it even work?”

He yanks his hand back to inspect the ring himself, “After we break the summon, all I have to do is say an incantation and my destination and it should take me right back.”

Jaehyun nods along with the explanation, taking in the information before he breaks out into a wide grin, “You know what this means…”

Doyoung looks at him weirdly, “No?”

Jaehyun walks forward and practically leaps onto Doyoung, backing him against the door and making grabby hands at his shirt. “It means,” he says, pressing his lips to his neck, “we have a summon to break.”

Doyoung chuckles, “Eager, aren’t we?”

He reaches out to rest his hands on Jaehyun’s hips, while he busies himself with undoing the buttons on Doyoung’s shirt. He gives up halfway and just yanks the rest of the shirt open, buttons clattering onto the floor.

“God yes, I’ve been waiting to fuck you since the very first day you showed up,” he whines, before attaching the lips together, he doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing Doyoung.

Doyoung kisses him back, pushing himself off from the door and guiding Jaehyun backwards towards the bed. He follows Doyoung’s directions easily, flopping onto the bed, all the while gazing intensely at the other as he throws his shirt onto the ground. He quickly rejoins Jaehyun by climbing up on top of him and straddling his hips. There’s a mischievous look in his eyes, but Jaehyun is too busy ogling the dips and curves of his smooth, pale body to pay it any mind.

“Funny,” Doyoung starts with a smirk, “I would have pegged you for a bottom.”

This causes Jaehyun to still, “What makes you say that?”

Doyoung leans down to peck him gently on the lips before speaking, “Because you’re a big baby, so whiny and sensitive all the time.”

“That’s not true!” he denies quickly and Doyoung only smiles, holding himself back from commenting on the whine in Jaehyun’s voice just now.

“Oh really?” he asks slowly and Jaehyun is beginning to get a bad feeling from the wide grin that’s spreading over his Jaehyun’s face.

Before he can register what’s about to happen, Doyoung reaches down to give a hard pinch to the outside of Jaehyun’s thigh. He immediately tries to flinch away from Doyoung with a loud yelp, “OW, that really hurt! Why would you do that!”

“See I told you,” he says with a triumphant smile, “a big baby.”

Jaehyun fixes him with his best glare, pouty lips, furrowed brows and all. He looks at Doyoung as if he’s just kicked a puppy (and by kicked he means pinched, and by puppy he means himself). Doyoung rolls his eyes, “Are you going to just lie with a frown on your face or are you going to fuck me?”

This catches Jaehyun’s attention and his expression immediately changes, suddenly remembering the position they’re in. He immediately pulls him down again, reattaching their lips while his relishes in the intoxicating feeling of Doyoung’s tongue against his and his soft skin against his fingertips. His hands make their way down to the waistband of Doyoung’s pants, and he makes quick work of undoing his belt and pulling them off (okay maybe not so quick, and maybe Doyoung helps him a bit, but in his defence, pants are complicated and the angle is weird).

They pull apart briefly for Jaehyun to shed his own clothes. While they’ve changed in front of each other plenty of times, it’s the first time either of them have properly looked at each other like this. Jaehyun had always thought it was rude to stare at someone while they were changing, but in hindsight, maybe he should have because he had really been missing out.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says breathlessly, and he swears he sees Doyoung blush slightly at the comment, “How did I get so lucky?”

“Yeah, you really don’t deserve it,” he teases, but his eyes are focused on Jaehyun’s torso as he gently traces the lines of his chest and abdomen with his fingers. “I don’t get it,” he looks up with an eyebrow raised, “I’ve never seen you exercise before. You don’t even like to move.”

“Are you impressed?” he asks smugly, flexing his abdomen for emphasis.

Doyoung scoffs and smacks him lightly on the chest, “I don’t know, you have to fuck me first before I can answer that question.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widen and he nods quickly, “I’m on it. Are you going to magic my dick hard again?”

Doyoung answers by roughly rolling his hips down, causing Jaehyun to let out a choked moan.

“I don’t think you need any extra help with that,” he says with a smirk, and _yep he’s right, definitely don’t need any help with that._

It suddenly hits Jaehyun that _wow, this is actually happening_ , he actually about to have sex with Doyoung and it was about time he took charge. “T-there’s lube and condoms in the drawer,” he manages out as he blindly reaches towards the side of his bed in search of them.

Doyoung pulls his hand back and interlocks their fingers together. “No need,” he explains between kisses, “my body is made for this.”

Jaehyun lets out a groan, letting his head fall back onto his pillow, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

-

Even knowing full well that he was going to come right back, Jaehyun doesn’t expect it to hurt that much to watch Doyoung disappear. He doesn’t expect it to happen so quickly afterwards, they’re lying side by side and they’ve barely gotten a chance to catch their breaths when the telltale white smoke filters into the air and Jaehyun’s heart clenches.

Doyoung simply looks at him with a smile as he is quickly surrounded by the smoke, “See you soon.”

And then he’s gone. It’s almost like there’s no trace that he was ever here, save for a slight indent in the sheets where he was lying before. Jaehyun rolls over into the spot, trying to soak up any residual heat Doyoung might have left behind. He had been hoping they’d have time for some post-coital cuddles before he had to leave, but now he’s alone and all he can do is wait.

It shouldn’t be this hard of a task to wait for Doyoung to come back, _because he will come back, he has to come back._ He’d forgotten to ask just how long this whole jumping between realms thing would take and he hasn’t mentally prepared himself for any of this.

Jaehyun yawns and decides it’s probably in his best interest to try and sleep through it. If he stays awake for too long thinking about it, his mind will probably go into _worst case scenario_ mode again and he’ll start crying. At the very least, he doesn’t want to greet Doyoung with puffy eyes and snot all over his face when he returns. As small as the dorm room is, it feels overwhelmingly empty with Doyoung gone and he can only hope for that to change by the time he wakes up.

It takes some effort, and a few stray tears find a way to sneak out, but he does manage to eventually fall asleep.

Jaehyun wakes up to the sight of Doyoung curled up with his back facing him, his chest rising and falling rhythmically with each gentle breath. It takes moment for him to register what the sight before him means but when he does, he immediately leaps forward and wraps his arms tightly around Doyoung’s body, jostling him awake in the process.

“T-too tight,” he wheezes, trying to pry Jaehyun off him.

He squeezes a little tighter before finally letting go.

“You came back.”

Doyoung turns his body towards Jaehyun to properly face him. “Of course I did, where else would I go?” he twists the ring around his finger, “It took a few tries, _this thing isn’t as precise as I'd hope,_ but I made it back here. I’m sure you had an _exhausting_ night last night so I didn’t want to wake you.”

Jaehyun smiles shyly, “Yeah, I just thought maybe you might have changed your mind.”

He can't believe they are finally here. Lying in bed together, neither one with anywhere else to be. He should thank Ten for suggesting this idea in the first place, he just might be the luckiest guy in all the realms.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Doyoung taunts, reaching over to pull Jaehyun’s body closer to him, “now come here and give me the proper welcome home I deserve.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's THE END! I'm so glad to have finished my first multi-chapter and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I stressed over it.  
> Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yooodles) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles) if you're interested. Honestly I'm absolutely shit at proofreading so if anyone wants to point out all my grammar mistakes I will love you forever.


End file.
